Two Lines
by Kris Wright
Summary: House and Cameron have been dating for nine months and only one person knows about them, Wilson. They're moving in together and they discover something that they realize they soon won't be able to hide. SURPRISE TWIST AT THE END!
1. August

A/N: This is my first House fic. I hope you will enjoy it and give feedback on it. :D

* * *

Every time Cameron looked back on it, she still couldn't believe it was true. She was in a relationship with House. A relationship that they had hid from everyone except Wilson for the nine months they had been together. And now, they were moving in together. He didn't want her to move into his apartment because of the bad omens. Stacy had lived there with him. Cameron's apartment was too small for his piano, let alone the both of them. They had decided to buy a house, instead. Someplace that was close to work, but still had a homely feel to it. They had bought a four bedroom home only because of the size of the kitchen and living room. Living room for his baby grand, and the kitchen for all her cooking pleasures. They knew they were going to have two guestrooms, but they didn't know what they were going to do with the last room. Until then, it would stay empty.

It was moving day for House and Cameron. They both had taken the day off, but Chase and Foreman still hadn't caught on. Well, maybe Foreman, but Chase was too absorbed in himself to notice anything else. Cameron had been feeling under the weather for the past few days so she really didn't want to spend all day with smelly men moving their furniture all over the house. She woke up that particular morning at four to toss up whatever had been left in her stomach. When she returned to bed around six, House was leaning on his good side with his elbow propped up on the pillow and his head resting in his hand. "Are you sure you're all right?" he asked her.

She nodded as she crawled next to him in bed. "Yeah, like I said before, it's just a stomach virus. And, please, stop asking me that question."

"I'm a doctor, and when someone is really ill, I have to ask."

"Well, I'm a doctor, too, so I know if something's wrong. Consider your job done."

He sighed as he leaned his face into her shoulder. He mumbled something coherently and when she questioned what he said, he lifted his head up and said, without looking in her eyes, "You're my girlfriend. I….worry about you."

She smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Thank you. But you really don't have to worry. I'm taking care of myself."

"And getting food poisoned really showed how well you can, huh?"

She rolled her eyes and turned so that her head was in the crook of his left shoulder and their bodies were touching. She placed feather-light kisses on his shoulder and well-toned upper arm before he wrapped his right arm across her hip. "I love you, Greg," she sighed as she rested her head on his arm in order to sleep.

* * *

Two hours later, the alarm went off and Cameron had to roll over in order to turn it off. "Ugh," she said as she slammed the snooze button. "I am just not getting enough sleep."

"You're tired, too?" House asked as he rolled onto his back.

She looked over at him. "Well, I think it's from having to wake up in order to throw up. I can't think of anything else that would make me tired." She then reached onto her nightstand and picked up a cylindrical orange prescription bottle and retrieved two pills from inside. Once she replaced the lid she handed the large white pills over to House which he gratefully took and swallowed without water. "I'm going to go take a shower," she said as she climbed out of bed.

"Wait a few minutes and I'll join you," House responded.

"It usually takes about fifteen minutes for your Vicodin to kick in. It'll just be easier for me to take a shower and then you hop in when I get out to cook breakfast."

"So….you don't want to have sex in the shower?"

She rolled her eyes. "You know how that always turns out. I'm just not in the mood for that right now," she said with her hands on her hips as she faced him from the side of the bed.

"You're not in the mood?" he asked in disbelief.

"Greg, I'm just tired. I want to take a shower and hopefully keep my breakfast down."

He nodded and waved a hand at her. "Fine, go. Leave me to my own devices."

She smirked. "I doubt those devices will occupy your attention for long."

"I would advise you to get on that shower before I do something I might regret."

"You never regret anything that you do to me. And neither do I." She grinned at him and walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

He groaned after he heard the water turn on. "She's going to be the death of me," he muttered as he waited for his medication to kick in so he could get out of bed without too much pain.

* * *

Once Cameron turned the water to the shower on, she opened the cabinet under the sink and reached behind the feminine products that were stationed there for a small brown paper bag. Luckily House avoided looking at her things as much as possible so he wouldn't have found what she had been hiding. She reached into the bag and pulled out a little box that said "One-Step Pregnancy Test" labeled on the front.

After reading and following the instructions carefully, she stood and waited for the result. Two lines meant 'yes' and one line meant 'no'. She decided to shower while waiting for the results so House wouldn't walk in on her standing in the middle of the room with a plastic stick in her hand. She showered quickly and once she got out and wrapped a towel around her torso, she picked up the stick without looking at it and silently hoped that it would have one line. She counted to three and gained the courage to look at the stick.

Two lines. Crap.

She didn't know what was going to happen now. She didn't know what House would say once she told him. Would he be happy? Maybe, but he'd never show it. He'd probably be angry and blame her for forgetting to take the pill. She reached over at the container that held her birth control pills. She hadn't missed a single day. She didn't even have to look at them to know that she was on them every day. Every morning when she got ready for work she'd take a pill. Sure, they had a little fun in the mornings, but she had always reminded him to put on a condom just in case. Well, apparently, either one had broken, or she was one of the point one percent to get pregnant even while on the pill. She sighed and placed all the materials for the test back in the bag and into the back of the cabinet. She quickly got dressed and stepped out of the bathroom while drying her long hair with the towel. She saw Greg looking out the window only wearing his boxers. Pushing the thoughts of their newly formed baby out of her head, she walked behind him and wrapped her arm around his waist.

She stood on tip-toes and kissed the side of his neck. He turned his head slightly so he could see her out of the corner of his eye. "What are you doing?"

"Waiting for you to get out of the bathroom. I don't understand why women take such long showers."

"Not all of us do. My mom was pretty fast."

"How fast?"

Cameron shrugged. "Ten, fifteen minutes."

"You should learn from her."

"I wasn't in there that long!"

"Thirty minutes. I've been standing her for fifteen minutes."

"Standing?" she asked disbelievingly.

"Ok, I was moving around, but I've still been up and around."

"Well, you can go ahead and jump in there now. What did you want to eat?"

He turned around to face her. "I was hoping I could snack on you for a little bit," he said with a smirk.

"Greg," Cameron said while rolling her eyes.

"What? You're yummy. Yummier than my pills, I must say."

"Wow, nice to know I mean so much to you."

"Oh, you're up there, right above Vicodin, but just below Mommy."

She grinned. She knew he wasn't joking about his fondness to his mother. He wasn't exactly a different person when around her; he just wasn't as sarcastic when she asked him questions. "I feel loved now."

He rolled his eyes. "I think that's my cue to exit."

She stopped him before he walked around her and put her arms around his neck. "I love you," she said while looking into his deep blue eyes.

"Same," he said shortly, but he said more with his eyes. She had been able to read his eyes since the first month they had gotten together. The way his eyes shone meant that he felt the same way about her, even if he never said it.

He pressed his lips to hers and just before the kiss became heated, he pulled back and walked into the bathroom. She watched him walk away and after he shut the door she sighed. He hadn't told her what he wanted for breakfast.

* * *

After they ate their pancake breakfast, the movers arrived to pick up House's belongings. He kept a close eye on them when they tried to get his piano through the door. It was wide enough to pass the instrument through once you took off the legs. He barked orders at them for holding it wrong as the carried it to the truck. During the entire episode, Cameron was sitting in his lounge chair with her knees against her chest as she flipped through a magazine and shook her head with a grin at his actions. Once he came back he looked at her and snapped, "What are you grinning at?"

She looked at him with the same smile as he popped a Vicodin. "You. If you don't watch those guys like a hawk now, they're going to break something when they move it in."

"Well, luckily your stuff is much more fragile than mine," he said as he hobbled over to her. She scoffed and turned back to her magazine. Living together was going to be fun.

* * *

After moving all of House things into their new home and Cameron's constant trips to the bathroom, they were finally finished with one phase of moving in together. They had a late lunch, and continued on to Cameron's apartment to retrieve her things. They had decided that House's furniture would be in the living room where his piano would be, and Cameron's furniture would reside in the small sized den/family room.

Around ten o'clock, the movers had left, House was sitting in a lounge chair in the living room, and Cameron was asleep on the couch next to him. He emptied his glass of scotch and leaned over to awaken Cameron. He nudged her shoulder gently and she stirred slightly to look into his eyes. "I think we should get to bed. As much as I would love to not be at work tomorrow, I think Cuddy would have a fit."

She smiled and stretched while still lying down. "You're right. I'm so exhausted."

"We did a lot of moving."

"I did more than you."

"You did a lot of showing me some interesting tricks, too. Are you practicing to become bulimic?"

She scowled and looked at her hands which were resting on her stomach. She then remembered that there was a living being growing inside there. Something she and her boss had created. She sounded like a whore with that kind of phrasing, but he was still her boss. At least they were in a monogamous relationship and he wasn't sleeping with Cuddy, God forbid. Cameron sat up quickly and looked over at House. His face showed how tired he was, and she thought it was best to leave the information of their reproducing until tomorrow. She got up and reached for his hand with a small smile. He pursed his lips before he grabbed her right hand in his left and got up with the help of his cane and they walked to bed hand in hand.

Once they arrived to the bedroom, they noticed that their bed was bare and they didn't remember where they had placed the sheets. "Crap," House said as she started looking around the room. Cameron pulled up a bag of clothes and toiletries and changed into her pajamas which were a white tank top and a pair of House's boxers. Once she had placed everything in the bathroom and stepped out, she saw a comforter on the bed. "This was the only thing I could find," he said as he sat down at the bottom of the mattress and removed his pants. He got up and made his way into the bathroom.

Cameron climbed into their bed and got as comfortable as she could without any pillows. House soon came out and joined her on the other side after he had turned the light off. She leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips. "Good night." After a short pause she added, "I still can't believe we did this."

"Why?" she heard him ask in the darkness.

"We bought a house together. That means commitment."

"It does? Well, darn, can I still change my mind?" he asked.

She laughed slightly. "Sorry. Everything's been signed."

"I guess that means I'm stuck with you, huh?"

"Too bad."

"Yeah. I was still kinda hoping for Carmen Electra."

"Sorry, she's married."

"Really? When did that happen?"

"Why, I thought you knew, Mr. Pop-Culture-King," she teased sleepily.

"Oh yeah, that guitarist guy from that band."

"Jane's Addiction."

"You know that band?"

"Of course, I have one of their CDs."

After a silence he said, "I think you might just be the perfect woman."

She grinned into his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his middle before quickly falling asleep and House soon following.

* * *

The alarm went off at 6:30 and Cameron slammed her hand down on the snooze button. House looked up when he heard the sound and smirked at her crankiness. At least her head wasn't over the toilet this morning; that was a good sign. She opened her eyes as the same thought went through her head. She smiled at him and he leaned over to kiss her.

A half hour later, they got out of bed and pulling their pajamas back on, they went in search of clothes to wear to work. They both jumped in the shower and quickly cleaned, after numerous attempts of House trying to get Cameron to repeat the action from the bed and her swatting his hands away, they got dressed and she went to the kitchen to search for something to make for breakfast.

Another half hour later, they were out the door on their way to work in House's Corvette. As he sped along the roads, Cameron felt herself getting sick again, so she said, "Greg, if you don't slow down, you're going to have a new color and smell added to your car." Needless to say, he got the hint and went the rest of the way at the speed limit.

* * *

When they walked separately into the meeting room, House was given a case by Cuddy, they had collaborated on a differential diagnosis and the ducklings ran off to do his bidding, which left House to sit in his office and wait for Wilson to pop in. Five minutes later, his floppy-haired friend appeared at the door. "Are you thinking or just taking a break from a pressing case?" he asked as he walked into the office and leaned against the TV by House's desk.

"She's getting better," House responded as he tossed a ball vertically in the air.

"That's good. So, it was just food poisoning."

"I think it's something else."

"Like what? Cancer? You need me to make sure your girlfriend will survive."

"I don't know. I think…no, probably not."

"Yes, I understand what you're saying completely."

House sighed, stopped throwing the ball, and looked at Wilson. "I think she's pregnant."

Wilson's eyebrows disappeared behind his bangs. "I thought she was-"

"She is, but there's still a chance."

"A very small chance."

"Then it's happened before to other people, Jimmy."

"I mean, you'd have to be having sex more than once a day in order to even come close to the chances of that happening." House clenched his jaw and went back to his single player game of catch. "You're having sex more than once a day!"

"Say it a little louder, I don't think the people in the basement heard you," House said.

"You must need a lot of Vicodin." House stood up and walked out of the office. Wilson followed. "What? What did I say?"

"In case you were wondering, I've decreased on my Vicodin intake," House hissed as the approached the elevators.

"Wow, she has some effect on you."

"I barely have to do any work, so it's not bad. It's a great way to relieve stress and tension."

"Hey, tell that to Cuddy, I'm sure that'll become a patented way to ease pain instead of pain killers: 'Have sex.'" House groaned as he stepped into the elevator that opened to them and he pressed the button for the first floor. "Wow, you know I was kidding about telling Cuddy."

"I'm going to the clinic."

"Voluntarily? Don't let Cuddy see you, she might have a coronary."

House turned to Wilson. "Why all of a sudden are you mentioning Cuddy constantly?"

"I've mentioned her twice."

"In a very short time."

Wilson sighed and his demeanor changed. "Julie left me last night."

"What?" House was shocked. Not only at the information Wilson shared, but at the abrupt subject change. Maybe he had gotten sympathy sex from Cuddy?

"Julie left me. I came home from work and all I found were divorce papers. She took her stuff and bolted."

"Why?" Wilson shrugged. "You didn't cheat on her, did you?"

"What? No! I wanted this one to work, House."

House sighed as the stepped from the lift. As they continued their journey, they saw a young woman wandering around the front desk. She had shoulder length red hair and was wearing a very fitting pin-striped blazer and skirt. "Hey, look, Cuddy dyed her hair," House remarked as they got closer to her.

Wilson ignored his comment and spoke out to the woman. "Did you need any help?"

The woman faced them and smiled. They noticed that she wasn't wearing an outfit exactly like Cuddy's. Her cleavage wasn't out on display, but hidden behind a lacy shirt. "Yes, I'm look for Dr. Cuddy's office."

"Oh, it's over by the clinic. We're on our way over there, so we can show you," Wilson said with a smile.

"I can see you're really choked up about Julie," House whispered into his ear as the woman walked with them. Wilson rolled his eyes. They soon arrived at the entrance to the clinic and to Cuddy's office.

"Thank you so much," the woman said and walked through the door.

Wilson turned and grinned at House. "Are you done being Boy Wonder now?" House asked.

Wilson's grin dropped. "I was helping someone out. It's actually what I do for a living. And, if I'm not mistaken, I think you do the same thing, too."

"I don't help people get rid of mutated cells. I help people with confusing cases because other doctors are too stupid to figure out what's wrong with them."

Wilson rolled his eyes. "Well, there's one less doctor who's going to be passing a case on to you."

"What do you mean?"

"Dr. Hangrid retired yesterday, didn't you hear?"

"I'm not on the board like you, so I don't get to hear cool gossip firsthand."

"He was the Head of Cardiology."

"And you're telling me this because…?"

"I know how much you love juicy gossip."

"Oh, you spoil me. Who's taking his place? That brown-noser who wanted everyone to like him?"

"No, Cuddy's bringing in someone special."

"Her lover?"

"I doubt it. I heard it was a woman."

"Ooh, she's kinky."

"You're sick." Suddenly, both of their pagers went off and the looked up at each other. "Did Cuddy just page you, too?"

"Yeah. Can you tell her I'm busy?"

"No. We'll go in together. Come, double team her."

"That would be an insult to her. Sending in a cripple and a geek? We might just make her cry." He paused as he contemplated this. "Let's go."

Wilson smirked and followed his friend into the office. They saw Cuddy and the red-haired woman sitting across from each other on the couches and laughing. When the walked in, Cuddy stopped laughing and stood up. "Here are two of my Heads." House snickered. Cuddy rolled her eyes and continued, "This is Dr. James Wilson, Head of Oncology, and Dr. Greg House, Head of Diagnostics." The woman stood up and held out her right hand for Wilson to shake. Then she switched to her left hand to shake House's.

House didn't take her hand. "So, who are you?"

Her smile faltered and she dropped her hand. "I'm Abby Fontaine. I'm going to be the new Head of Cardiology."

"Did you just get out of med school?"

Her smile dropped completely. "No. I've been a doctor for seven years. I'm thirty-four years old." She looked at Wilson. "Does he question you being a Head?"

Wilson thought quickly of something to intervene. "No, but he does question my relationship skills."

"Or lack thereof," House said under his breath, but loud enough for everyone to actually hear what he said.

Cuddy took matters into her own hands. "Dr. House. I chose Dr. Fontaine to work here because I know how capable she is of doing her job. If she was incompetent, she wouldn't be here."

"And yet Chase is still working for me."

"He can do his job. And so can you. Now get in the clinic."

"Aw, but I have such an important case I'm working on."

"And if you're needed, I'm sure one of your doctors will quickly page you."

House frowned and turned around. He left her office and reluctantly went to the clinic. Wilson looked back at Cuddy after they watched him leave. "You know he's just going to page someone to page him back so he can leave."

"I know, but I was sick of him."

Wilson nodded. "I should probably be heading back. I have a patient to see soon."

"Right. I'm sure other doctors will come down here, soon. Thank you Dr. Wilson."

"Of course." He turned to look at Fontaine and said, "Welcome to PPTH, Dr. Fontaine."

She smiled at him. "Thanks. See you around." He nodded and left the office with a smile on his face.

* * *

As Wilson had predicted, as soon as House set foot in the clinic, he reached for his pager and quickly sent a message to Cameron. He signed in and winked at the nurse who was scowling at him. She handed him a chart and pointed to Exam Room 1. He looked at the chart as he walked into the room, and once he stepped inside, his pager went off. He looked at it, and quickly handed the patient some lozenges. "You have a sore throat. Go home and drink some tea." He walked back out of the room, signed off the file, and put it in a pile. He looked at the same nurse. "Sorry, gotta go," he said as he walked toward the doors. "My patient is coding." She rolled her eyes and directed another patient to a different room as he left the clinic.

He met Cameron in the meeting room. Chase and Foreman still weren't back from the tests he had sent them to run. "Why did you want to meet with me?" she asked as he walked over to where she was sitting.

He looked at her and after a few minutes asked, "Are you pregnant?"

Cameron visibly swallowed as she looked up at House. "Yes."

His eyes grew large as he sat down next to her. "How long have you known?"

"I found out just yesterday. I suspected it before, though."

"How come you didn't tell me?"

"We were busy with moving. I was going to tell you tonight."

He took a deep breath and looked at her. She was staring at him intently with her green eyes. "Did you set up an appointment with an obstetrician?"

"Yes. Dr. Hamburg."

"Hamburg? She's in New York!"

"I know, but she's the best doctor in the state, and she's friend of mine."

"Sorority girlfriend?"

Cameron rolled her eyes. "More like study buddy."

"How cute, you even have a name for it."

She sighed and took his hand. "So, how do you feel about this?"

"We're going to put a lot of miles on my car driving back and forth."

"I meant about us having a baby. And your car already has a lot of miles on it."

He looked around the room and then back at her. "Well, you want it, and I don't really want to live on the streets, so…ok."

"That's it? Ok?"

"We'll do it. We'll raise this baby together and be the coolest parents on the block." Cameron smiled. "You'll be the soccer mom and I'll be the lacrosse dad."

"So, you're thinking we're having a boy?"

"Of course."

"Well, if it is a boy or a girl, I guess they can be active in sports."

"If we have a girl, I'm not going to let her play sports. She's going to become a piano genius."

Cameron raised an eyebrow. "The appointment's tomorrow at noon. We're going to take our lunch over there."

House nodded and squeezed her hand. "Hey, having food that isn't from the cafeteria for lunch will be a blessing."

Cameron smiled and lifted up their joined hands to kiss his. "I love you," she said once she moved her lips.

"Uhhh" they heard a voice say. They quickly turned their heads and saw Foreman staring at them with wide eyes and his mouth in the shape of an O. Cameron released House's hand and stood up.

"Hi, Foreman," Cameron said as casually as possible. When Foreman didn't say a word, she sighed and said, "Ok, I think we should tell you. House and I are dating." If at all possible, Foreman's eyes grew wider. "For nine months. We just moved in together yesterday." Foreman's jaw dropped further when she said that.

House stood up and said sharply, "You look like a dead fish. I suggest you stop before I get the urge to flush you down the toilet." He noticed the folder in Foreman's hand. "Are those the results from the tests I asked you to do?"

This seemed to unfreeze Foreman from his petrified state and speak. "Uh, yeah. Here they are." He handed them to House and looked over at Cameron. She smiled uneasily at him.

Suddenly, Chase bounded in the room with a triumphant grin on his face. "He has arsine poisoning!"

"You say that almost joyfully," House said while lifting up his head from Foreman's folder. "He also has kidney failure, so I'm assuming he took a large hit of it. Maybe that's the new drug teens are getting high off. Arsine. Just what everyone needs: a headache and red pee."

"His symptoms make sense. He was admitted because of a convulsion and since he's been here his airways have closed up and he keeps blacking out," Cameron stated.

"Ok, Foreman, give him a blood transfusion to get the toxin out of his system and put him on the donor list."

"Shouldn't we put him on dialysis?" Foreman suggested.

"He's twenty years old; I don't think he wants to be spending the rest of his life going to a clinic to get his blood cleaned out."

"I was thinking maybe CCPD. The machine isn't that big, and it can be done in the privacy of his own home."

"Hmm…if he can't get a donor, we'll set him up for that." He looked over at Chase. "I want you to ask him where the hell he's been that made him get a bad case of arsine poisoning." Chase nodded and followed Foreman out the door. House turned to face Cameron who was standing with her arms folded across her middle.

"I'll contact his family. Maybe someone has a match to him."

House nodded and when she walked by him, he grabbed her hand to stop her. After looking out the window to make sure no one was around, he gently brushed his lips against hers before he pulled back and gave her a lopsided smile. "This baby thing is going to be interesting." She smiled and picked up the patient's file to retrieve names and numbers of family members and walked over to the phone.

* * *

They sat in the waiting room with Cameron reading a pregnancy magazine and House tapping his cane on the ground and looking around the room. He saw women in different stages of reproduction. A couple who sat next to them consisted of a woman who looked like she was about to pop and a man who looked extremely nervous. This man caught House's eye and leaned over. "She's carrying triplets. We have four kids already. I didn't want anymore."

"You know, to stop in knocking someone up, men usually use protection or get snipped," House quipped.

"Her religion is against birth control and she won't let me get a vasectomy. She said she wanted a large family, but I didn't know how large."

House leaned forward to look at the man's wife. He relaxed back in his seat and said, "Catholic?" The man nodded. House inhaled and made a hissing sound. "You got yourself into this mess."

"Tell me about it. She made me convert. What about you? Is she your only daughter?" the man asked motioning to Cameron.

Cameron looked up from her magazine and frowned at the man. "Did you just ask him if I was his daughter?"

"Yeah. Hey, where's the father of your baby?"

One of her eyebrows rose. "Right here," she said while pointing her thumb at House. He looked at the stranger and smiled sarcastically.

"Oh. I didn't know. Sorry."

"What you're doing is wrong," they heard the man's wife say. She looked at House and Cameron and scowled at them. "You are old enough to be his daughter, and you are having a child with him? God is frowning upon you."

"Well, as long as he doesn't strike me down, I think I'm ok."

"Are you two married?"

"No," Cameron said while flipping through the magazine nonchalantly.

"You should be married when you have a baby."

"And you should stop trying to overpopulate the earth, but you can't always get what you want."

"Allison Cameron," a nurse said. Cameron looked up and placed the magazine on the side table. She stood up with House and they walked to the waiting room.

Once inside, Cameron changed into the paper gown and waited for the doctor to come in. A few minutes later, they saw a doctor a few years older than Cameron with curly, shoulder-length auburn hair and her nose in the file. "Good afternoon, Ms. Cameron…Allison…" The doctor looked up at her patient. "Oh my God! Allison!" She rushed over and wrapped her arms around Cameron. "It's so great to see you!"

"Hey Tina," Cameron returned the hug and was grinning when they pulled away. "How have you been?"

"Oh, same ol', same ol'. Oh my God, I can't believe you're having a baby!"

"I am!"

Dr. Hamburg looked over at House. "And you must be the father." She held out her hand to shake his. "Dr. Hamburg."

"Greg House."

Hamburg's smile dropped. "You're kidding."

"Wow, you've heard of me. I must be popular."

"Yeah, I've heard about you. And let me just say it wasn't good."

"And it shouldn't be. I don't play nice with the other kids."

Hamburg looked over at Cameron. "Wow. So, how did you two meet?"

"Oh, actually, I'm one of Greg's specialists."

"Yeah. She seduced me and now I'm just used to her. And the fact that I knocked her up doesn't help any."

Cameron smiled at him. "We just bought a house together, and I guess it was perfect timing."

"How long have you two been together?"

"Nine months."

"How ironic."

"I know. It's the gestation period of a fetus."

"Fetus of love," Hamburg joked. She and Cameron laughed while House looked disgusted and uncomfortable in the chair he was sitting in. He instinctively reached for a Vicodin to soothe the pain that was growing in his leg.

Between jokes and catching-up stories, Hamburg asked Cameron questions and they found out she had gotten pregnant three weeks before and that their baby was due June 22. Once that part was taken care of, they got on to the physical examination. Hamburg squirted warm gel across Cameron's lower abdomen and put the sensor against her skin. "All right, here is your uterus, obviously, now if I angle it this way…ah, there's your baby," she said while pointing at the screen. House leaned over and squinted.

"It looks like a peanut."

"Of course, it's in the stages of meiosis."

House looked over at Cameron who was enthralled by the picture on the screen. Her mouth was agape and her eyes were filling with tears. He knew she had wanted a baby, but her reaction to the baby a one month took him aback. She looked at Hamburg. "Is there a heartbeat?" The doctor turned on the speakers and suddenly there were light, rapid thumps emanating from the machine. Cameron's tears spilled over as she listened. House grew uncomfortable again at the sight of Cameron. She wiped her hand at the tears. "Can I get a picture?"

"Of course." Hamburg pressed a few buttons and stood up. "I'll be right back, you can get dressed, Allison," she said as she handed Cameron some tissues.

Once she returned, Cameron was back in her work clothes and was sitting on the bed with House standing next to her. Hamburg grinned and handed her a photo. "There you are. I'm sure this is going on your fridge, right? Right after you show it everyone, that is."

House and Cameron exchanged glances. Not only were they going to have to tell people that they were together, but they had to anticipate Cameron expanding waistband. She looked back at the doctor and smiled as she jumped from her seat. "Thank you so much, Tina. I guess I'll see you next month." They hugged again and House and Cameron were on their way back to work. During the entire ride, Cameron spent it staring at the picture and wondering what the future was going to be like.

After all, she had done something no one ever thought someone would do: create a being with half of Greg House's genes. Hopefully this baby wouldn't get its dad's sarcasm, like he had gotten from him own father. Only time would tell.

* * *

A/N: That's it for now! I hope you like it so far and that you let me know what you think of it. :D


	2. September

A/N: Chapter two! This took me some time to get up, not becuase it wasn't written, but because I wasn't able to be on the computer to post this. School is killing me. I guess they weren't lying when they say that junior year is your hardest year in school! Anyway, I think I'm going to keep this as a chapter a month thing, so, you really get to experience Cameron's pregnency:D Enjoy!

* * *

Three weeks had passed and Cameron was now six weeks along. She and House had unpacked everything in their new home and had also started to search for things to put in their guest rooms, as well. As Cameron walked down the hall from their bedroom in her pajamas and bare feet, she stopped at the open door and looked into the room. It was a small room, but it looked comfortable. As she leaned against the doorframe, she put her left hand on her stomach and smiled. Of course. Why hadn't she thought of it before? The sounds of the piano drew her out to the living room. She saw House sitting on the bench playing whatever tune came to his head. She walked over and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Are you trying to make me screw up?" he asked as his fingers expertly stroked the keys.

"No, I was just making you aware of my presence," she said as her hands slid over his shoulders and interlocked underneath his chin.

He stopped playing and placed his right hand on her arm. Then he grabbed it and pulled her around the bench to sit next to him on his left. Once she sat down she looked at him expectantly as he stared at the black and white bars sticking out of the mouth of the instrument. He sighed and turned his head to look at her. "This thing we have, it's good."

"I think so, too," she agreed.

"We don't fight constantly, which is a major plus and I actually enjoy the time we spend together."

She grinned at what he said. He had never revealed this much to her, and she liked this new side. He was opening up to her. "I love being with you, too."

"Good."

"You're scared aren't you?" she asked through narrowed eyes.

"What? Me? No way. I never get scared."

"What about once the baby's born? Are you going to be afraid to hold your own child in your arms?"

"No, cause I won't be holding it." She winced at his words. "What was that for?"

"I just wish you would stop calling the baby an 'it'."

"But…that's what it is. We don't know the sex."

"Yes, but our baby still has the chromosomes to make him or her a him or her," Cameron said as she looked down at her hands in her lap.

"Yeah, but it's easier to call it 'it' when we don't want to call it something else."

"But you can say 'the baby', 'our baby', 'the child', 'the unborn infant', whatever, just as long as you don't say 'it'."

"Why?"

"Because it makes it seem like our child is an inanimate object. An asexual being."

"Asexual being? Well, technically, it is right now because it doesn't have any genitals."

"Will you stop saying 'it'!" she yelled.

He paused as he looked at her. "We're really fighting over what we're going to call this thing before it comes out?"

She looked at him before she looked down with a sigh. "Sorry, it's these stupid hormones. I just heard you calling our baby 'it' and I just snapped."

He bit his bottom lip as he stared at the top of her head. "I can't wait to see what I have to endure with in the upcoming months."

She scoffed and looked up with a smile. "I'm really sorry, Greg."

"It's ok, I knew you were going to start acting like this anyway, I just didn't know so soon," he said with a crooked smile.

"I was thinking…"

"About something not pertaining to medicine? Scary."

She rolled her eyes and continued. "We could turn that empty room into a nursery."

He nodded as he stood up with the aid of his cane. "Yeah, I already thought of that. We're going shopping for stuff tomorrow. I thought we'd wait on paint till we find out the sex of this kid. You know, pink for a girl, blue for a boy."

She smiled and stood up with him. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Cause I thought we were on the same page."

"We are, but I've just been busy with work and finding foods that won't make me nauseous."

"Sure, find an excuse, that always works," he quipped as they walked to the bedroom.

---------------------------------------

House was standing at the board cleaning it off, Foreman was sitting at the table reading the newspaper, and Chase was in the corner reading a book. A tall, burly man with short wavy hair walked into the room while knocking lightly on the door. Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing to look at the person who entered. "Excuse me, I'm looking for…" he said as he scanned the room.

His voice dropped when Cameron walked in from House's office staring at his mail. "House, you keep on getting credit card offers," she said as she flipped through the stack.

"Allison," the stranger said with a grin on his face.

She looked up, dropped the mail, and ran screaming over to the man. She jumped into his arms as he lifted her up and twirled her around as they hugged. "Oh my God! Oh my God!" once he put her down she put her hands on his face. "I can't believe you're here! You cut your hair!"

"It got too long in the heat. I see yours has grown."

"It got too short in the cold," she mimicked with a grin. "God, I've missed you so much!" She stood up on her tip-toes and kissed him on the cheek. "What are you doing here, Bryan?"

"I came to see my favorite doctor, of course!"

She grinned as she ran her hand through his hair. "I miss your hair. I missed you! God, you are never allowed to go to Africa for three years again!"

He grinned at her. "Well, I kinda had to be there, you know."

"I know. You're not going back, though, are you?"

"Probably not for awhile, though. I've missed seeing my family and friends."

She pulled him into another hug. "I am taking you to lunch."

"No way, I'll be treating."

"Uh-uh. You're in my city; you let me buy you food. And since you are here you are required to stay at my place."

"Ha. That's where I draw the line. I never liked your tiny apartment."

She shrugged. "I moved. I now live in a spacious four bedroom house."

"How did you afford that?"

"I'm a doctor, and I have excellent credit, Bry," she said as she released from his grip but grabbed on to his hands.

"True, well," he said as he lifted her hands up and out and leaned back, "let me take a look at you." He scanned her quickly and then smiled. "You're getting fat, Al."

"Well, thanks," she said while rolling her eyes.

"Don't worry, I like it. I always thought you were too skinny."

"Yeah, but I could still kick your ass."

"You wish!"

"Oh come on! I totally knocked you down that time!"

"That didn't count, I wasn't paying attention."

"Well, I think that when someone warns you that they're going to hit you, I assume that would be enough to know that you better beware."

"But you were so little then."

"And I'm not, now? What do I look like? Three thousand pounds?"

"I didn't mean that way, Allison. I meant height."

"I know," she said with a smile. "But you were still on the ground once I was finished with you."

"That's because Danny joined in."

"He did not! He was only rooting me on."

"He grabbed my legs!"

"Yeah, but your arms were free which meant that you lost to a girl."

He paused before he said, "I want a rematch."

She laughed. "Bryan, that was so long ago. Besides, I'm too fat to do it now."

"Oh, God, you're not fat! You're perfect! I love you!"

She smiled. "I love you, too, but that still doesn't take away the fact that you said I was fat."

"Everyone who I knew before I left is gonna look fat. It's probably because I spent three years surrounded by ailing tribe people in Africa."

"You didn't have sex with anyone, did you?" she asked suddenly.

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, Al, I had lots of sex with the people who were half the size of me. Actually, half the size of you."

Then, she turned to face the other people in the room who were watching their interaction. "Bryan, these are the people I work with. That's Eric Foreman, Robert Chase. And this," she said with great enthusiasm, "is Dr. Greg House."

"You must be the boss," Bryan said while shaking House's hand.

"Why? Because I'm the oldest here?" House asked.

"No, because Allison introduced you with great admiration. She always was a brown noser."

She rolled her eyes. "Shut up, Bryan, or I'm withdrawing my hospitality."

He grinned and wrapped his arm around Cameron's shoulders. "So, is she a good doctor?"

"One of the best. And I'm not saying that because I like her, I don't. I'm saying that because she wouldn't have gotten this job if she wasn't as good as she is at what she does. That and the fact that she's really pretty."

"You hired her because she was pretty?"

"Yeah, but she proved to be a lot more," House said.

Cameron grinned and looked up at Bryan. "It's ok; I've come to terms of why he has given me my job."

"Al, I don't think-"

"I'm hungry, let's go eat," Cameron interrupted. She looked at everyone else. "And I'm extending the invitation to you all, by the way." Foreman and Chase stood up with small smiles.

"Good, I was famished," Chase said as he walked toward the door.

"Yeah, gotta eat," Foreman responded as he followed Chase.

Wilson walked into the room. "Where are you all going?"

"Cafeteria, care to join?" House asked. "It'll be just like a party!"

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, House, one big welcome home party. Oh, Bryan, this is Dr. James Wilson, he's the head of oncology."

Bryan shook his hand. "She must like you, too."

"Huh?" Wilson asked.

"She introduced me to you with great flourish, just like Dr. House a few minutes ago."

Wilson smiled. "Oh, well, we're all friends."

Foreman and Chase exchanged glances as Bryan, with his arm still around Cameron, led the way to the elevators with the other two ducklings behind them and House and Wilson in the rear.

"So, who's he?" Wilson asked.

"I have no idea. They exchanged feelings of love to each other."

"You're kidding."

"No, and they're all over each other."

"Ex-boyfriend?"

"I was thinking more like current boyfriend."

"House," Wilson said while rolling his eyes. "She's with you. I doubt she was in already in a relationship while she was trying to pursue you."

"You never know. She could be needy."

"Yes that's it. She doesn't like being alone."

House gave him a look out of the corner of his eye, and the all clamored into the elevator. He caught Cameron's eyes, and she gave him a huge loving grin. He was slowly being reassured.

---------------------------------------

They walked into the cafeteria with House and Wilson in the lead this time. They were about to enter the room when Wilson said, "Dr. Fontaine!" House followed his friend's look and saw the new doctor walking towards them.

"Hi, Dr. Wilson," she said when she approached. Standing behind her was a little girl of about four years.

"Hi, Dr. Wilson," the girl mimicked.

He grinned at Fontaine and then squatted down to become eye level with the little girl. "Hello, Megan, how are you today?"

"Good," she said. She held out a bear she was holding. "Look what Mommy bought me."

He took the stuffed animal and regarded it. "Wow, that's really cool! You're lucky; my mom only got me a cardboard box."

"Why?"

"You know, I never figured that out myself."

Fontaine smiled down at them. "Megan and I were just heading to lunch, what about you all?"

"Same," Cameron said. "Is this your daughter? I've heard so much about her from Wilson."

"Yeah, this is my little pride and joy. And who's that on your shoulder?"

"This is my favorite person in the entire world," Cameron started.

"Ah, you tease," Bryan said with a grin.

"My big brother, Bryan."

"Alliterations, very nice, Al."

Fontaine held out her hand. "Hi. I'm Abby Fontaine, and this is my Megan."

"Hello," he said warmly and shook her hand. "Hey, why don't you join us? Dr. House said we're having a party, so, the more the merrier."

"All right." She looked down at her daughter. "What do you think of that, honey?"

"As long as I get to sit next to Jimmy!"

Wilson laughed. "Of course, who else would I rather have sitting next to me?" She grinned and ran into his arms. He lifted her up and carried her into the cafeteria with Fontaine right beside him. House was looking at Cameron and Bryan. Of course they were related. They had the same eyes. Why didn't he notice this before? He pulled back and walked with them the rest of the way to the line.

Once they bought their food, they all sat at a large table and started to eat. House was at the head of the table and Cameron was on his right side with Bryan right next to her. Fontaine was across from her with Wilson on her side and Megan next to him. Foreman resided next to the little girl while Chase was seated by Bryan. "So, Cameron," House started, "how many other siblings do you have?"

"Well, including Bryan, five."

"That's a large number," Wilson said.

"My parents kept trying until they got a girl."

"Which I'm guessing was you," House stated.

"You guessed right. The oldest is Frank, then there's Ethan, Danny, Chris, Bryan, and me."

"Huh, alphabetical," Fontaine mused.

"Yeah, we still think that our parents wanted to have six kids no matter what, and they just got lucky with Allison in the end," Bryan said. "Speaking of our brothers, what's new with them? I don't know anything except that I left right after…"

Cameron nodded to let him know that she understood what he was saying. "Yeah, well, Frank married Trish and they just their second kid."

"Wow. What are their names?"

"The oldest, Gary, is about three, and I think they named the new one Naomi."

"Aw, that's so cute; they named their kids after Mom and Dad."

"I know. Their middle names are her parents'."

"All right, on to Ethan."

"He's in a very serious relationship."

"Yeah? Will we hear wedding bells for him?"

"I…doubt it."

"Why not?"

"I think it would be illegal."

"Why? Is she a minor?"

"No," Cameron said. "She's a he."

"What!"

"Ethan's gay."

"Oh my God! What did Mom and Dad say?"

"Um…not much. They're not talking to him right now. Well, it's not like they haven't tried, he's just shutting them out right now on how badly they took the news when he told them."

"How'd everyone else take it?"

"I was the first one to fully support him, and then everyone else just joined in. I don't care what his preference is. He's my brother, and I'm going to love him no matter what."

"Aw, you're a great sister, Al."

She smiled. "Seriously, you should meet Jake, though. He's a riot."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, you should really head to Maine after this. I'm sure Ethan would love to see you."

"No doubt. Ok, Danny and Chris?"

"Danny got into an accident and broke his leg, but he's fine now. And Chris got syphilis."

"Idiots."

"Yep. They are the middle children."

"True. They get the problems."

"So what about you?"

"I….met someone."

"No way! Tell me all!"

Bryan laughed. "Ok, gossip queen. Her name is Mackenzie. We were working together in the villages."

"Is she a native?"

"Yeah. South Africa."

"Very British accent then?"

"Oh yeah. But, after spending all that time with her, I started to understand her, and well, I love her."

Cameron grinned. "I'm so happy for you Bryan. When do I get to meet her?"

"She's coming over for Thanksgiving."

"Perfect. You're bringing her to my house and she's going to meet everyone else, too."

"Even Mom and Dad?"

"Well, duh."

"All right, I'll write to her."

"Yay!"

"So, what about you, Al? Find any love?"

Cameron gave a side glance to House and then looked at everyone else at the table. "Um…I'll tell you later."

"You have, haven't you! My little sister's in love!"

"Shut up!" Cameron said.

"Of course she is," Chase said with a snort.

"That goes for you, too," she directed at the Australian.

"She's always had a thing for House, it's not a secret."

"And you said that in front of said person because…?" Bryan asked him.

"Because House knows it, too."

Cameron put her head in her hands as she tried calm down. The food she had ate was starting to make her feel sick and she was afraid of getting sick all over House and having everyone question what was wrong with her. "Are you ok, Al?" Bryan asked as he started rubbing his hand on her back.

"Not really. I think I ate something funky."

"We had the same thing."

"I know, but…I don't know, it's just not settling right." She felt the familiar lurch of vomit churning in her stomach, and she stood up quickly and said, "I'll be right back," before she darted for the bathroom.

Fontaine stood up a few seconds later and said, "I'm going to go check on her."

Inside the lavatory, Fontaine could hear the sounds of Cameron coming from the stall closest to the door. She pushed open the door and pulled back Cameron's hair as she continued emptying her stomach. Some time later she pulled away and looked up at Fontaine. She gave her a small smile before flushing the toilet and standing up. "Thanks," she said. "I don't know what came over me."

"How far along are you?"

Cameron's eyes grew wide. "W-what?"

"You heard me. I know a pregnant woman when I see one. I used to be that woman."

"Six weeks."

"So, who's the father? It's either House or Chase."

"Chase? What made you even think him?"

"The way he said that you liked House. He's got a thing for you."

Cameron looked as if she was going to throw up again. "Ugh, no thanks."

"So it is Dr. House. Wow, I can't believe this. Does he know?"

"Of course he knows. He and I are in a relationship. We live together."

Fontaine nodded. "That's what I thought. So, you're not married or engaged, just…together."

"Yes."

"Ok, just make sure that he's in it for the long haul."

"We bought a house together before we even found out I was pregnant, I think he's staying."

"Good. It's not fun when the father up and leaves you alone, you know."

Cameron leaned against the wall of the stall. "So, how did you overcome getting sick after eating anything?"

"You test yourself. If you eat it and you're fine afterwards, it's a keeper, but if you toss your cookies right after you've taken the first bite, it definitely has to stay away until you can eat it again."

She nodded and smiled. "Thanks, Fontaine."

"What are we? I just held your hair back; I think this makes us friends."

Cameron's smile grew larger. "Thanks, Abby."

"You're welcome, Allison." They walked out together with smiles on their faces.

"Did you two become blood sisters or something in there?" House asked once they returned.

"Damn, they found out, Abbs."

"Quick, let's gas them all and make a run for it, Al," Fontaine joked. They both laughed as they took their seats.

"Oh, no, you two didn't become blood sisters, you smoked a joint, where's my half?"

Cameron rolled her eyes. "Maybe another time, House."

"I could fire you for getting high on the job."

"No you wouldn't. I'm too pretty."

"Chase is prettier."

"Uh, ew," Cameron said as she leaned into her brother.

"You feeling better?" he asked her.

"Just peachy."

"I think you should go home, Cameron," House said as he looked at her sickly face.

"It's ok; I'm just a little exhausted from all the yakking I did."

"That was a lovely word," House said with a disgusted look on his face.

"I'm tired."

"Which means, that you go home and rest."

"Yeah, Al, I think it's best if you go home," Bryan said.

"You're agreeing with him because you want to spend time with me, huh?"

"What can I say? I'm a selfish guy."

Cameron smiled as she slid from her seat. "Fine I'll go home, but only because I'm gonna dress up my brother like I did when I was four."

"Did you have to share that information?" Bryan asked as he stood up with her.

"Yes." She turned to face him. "You go to the lobby, and I'll go sign out and meet you down there."

"Ok."

They said good bye to everyone and left the room to head in their different directions.

"I want a brother to dress up," Megan said.

"Sorry honey, that's not going to happen anytime soon," Fontaine answered.

"Then can I dress you up, Jimmy?"

"Of course, just as long as I don't have to wear high heels."

Megan grinned and laughed. "I'm not making any promises." Wilson's mouth opened in mock shock and the little girl laughed even more.

---------------------------------------

House snuck out of the cafeteria and followed Cameron into the locker room. He saw her putting her coat away and retrieving her purse. She noticed him standing by the door once she closed her locker. "How are you getting home?" he asked.

She turned to look at him. "Oh crap, I don't have a car."

"Yeah."

"I don't know, train, then."

"No way. I don't care if you are going to be with your brother." He walked over to her and grabbed her hand, with his other hand, he placed a cool metal object in her hand. When she looked at it she gasped.

"You letting me take your Convertible home?"

"Yeah, I can just get a ride from Wilson, if he isn't too caught up in playing Daddy with Fontaine's kid."

"I think that's sweet, what he's doing."

"He's trying to get in her pants by wooing her through her kid."

"I doubt it. I think he really likes her."

"He barely knows her."

"I heard they've been spending a lot of time together, although, the main reason is because Megan is so attached to Wilson."

"It's sad."

"It's perfect. And I've decided something."

"What?"

"I want Wilson to be the baby's godfather."

House's eyebrows lifted. "You're kidding."

"No, I'm not."

"But we don't even have a religion."

"So?" she asked with a shrug. "We need someone to take care of our child in case something happens to both of us."

"Nothing's going to happen."

"You don't know that, Greg. Besides, Wilson is a good friend of ours. He was the only one who knew about our relationship until Foreman discovered us. And he's the only one who knows about the baby except for Abby."

"Fontaine knows?"

"Of course she does. She's a woman who's had a baby. She knows when it's pregnancy and when it's sickness."

House sighed. "Fine, but we are not, under any circumstances, going to baptize this baby, do you hear me?"

She grinned as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I wouldn't have it any other way." She kissed him lightly on the lips and stepped out the door. "See you at home."

---------------------------------------

Cameron and Bryan made their way through the parking garage and found House's Convertible in his parking spot. "Wow, Al, nice car," he commented as they put his small suitcase in the trunk and stepped into the car.

"Thanks, although, it's not mine," she answered as she started the engine with her foot on the clutch.

"Really? Where's your car then?"

"At home."

"So…who's car is this?"

"House's."

"Your boss? What, do you two live next door to each other and just carpool?"

"No," Cameron said as she backed out slowly.

"Ok, well then, do you know how to drive a manual?"

She grinned at him. "We'll see," she said as she switched to first gear and drove off at a slow pace.

---------------------------------------

They arrived safely at her house (and without her grinding the gears, which left her brother impressed) and once they stepped inside, he marveled at the size of the place. "Holy crap! How did you afford this place?" Bryan asked as he placed his bag at the entrance.

"I already told you; good credit. Over here's the living room." She directed him to the first room of the house.

"You play piano now?"

"No, that's Greg's."

"Greg?" Bryan asked. Cameron just shrugged and pointed to the mantel over the fireplace. He walked over and looked at the pictures on them. Most of them were of Cameron and her boss. And he could tell they had been taken without her boss' knowledge, too. They looked comfortable together in every picture, although, they weren't all over each other and grinning like fools in love kissing all the time. In one picture, House was at his piano, and Cameron was on the bench next to him watching him play. Another, they had both fallen asleep on the couch, and he had his arm slung casually over her shoulder. "Who took these pictures?"

"Wilson. He was the only one who knew about us at the time," she said as she stepped behind him. "That one," she said while pointing to the first picture, "was taken about five months after we had been together and Wilson deemed it a photo op. The other one was I think taken last month. We had just unpacked everything with Wilson's help, and we fell asleep watching a movie. The flash woke us up and Greg almost beat him with his cane." She laughed silently at the memory.

"So who are these people?" he asked while pointing to a picture of an older couple with a scowling man and a grinning woman.

"Greg's parents. I've only met them once, and that was before we started dating. I made him put that picture up. I have a picture of Mom and Dad on the other side." He looked at the other end, and sure enough there were his parents smiling at him gently.

"So, how long have you two been together, then?" he asked when he turned back around to face her.

"Ten months. And, there's something else."

"Don't tell me you're married."

"No." She paused. "I'm pregnant."

"What!" He fell onto the couch next to him. "Holy….so that's why you've gotten fat! Or…is it?"

"It is. I'm almost in my third month."

"Wow. Who else knows?"

"Well, Greg, obviously, Wilson, Abby –"

"That doctor with that kid?"

"Yeah."

"Is that all?"

"Um…yes," she said sheepishly.

"You haven't told the parents? Or our brothers?"

"No. I want them to meet Greg before they freak out that I'm having a baby out of wedlock."

"Good idea," Bryan said sarcastically.

"What?"

"He's, like, twice your age, Allison!"

"So? That doesn't matter to me. He's still the man I love."

"It's going to matter to our parents, and especially the boys."

"Don't you think I know that already?" she asked as her anger rose.

"Well, you need to think about this."

"I have thought about this! Greg and I have both discussed it. We're going to have this baby together. We're not going to get married because it's not what we want. Everyone will know about the baby when they come here for Thanksgiving," she finished with a tone of finality.

He sighed. "Fine. But once they take one look at him, and then one look at your growing stomach, they're gonna bolt."

She rolled her eyes and walked out of the room. "Come on, let me show you were your room is. I want to take a bath before I start cooking dinner."

He picked up his bag in the entrance and quickly followed behind her. "You cook dinner for him after work, too?"

"Not all the time. Sometimes he cooks when he feels inspired, and that's not often, and other nights we just order something."

"That's healthy."

"Don't worry, I've gone on the Atkins diet since I found out I was pregnant."

"You have?"

"No, but it feels like I have. I can barely keep anything down."

He put his bag on the queen size bed that was right across from the future baby room. There were boxes already in there. A convertible crib, changing station, and a rocking chair waiting to be built. "This is really happening, huh?" he asked with a glance into the small room.

"Yes it is, and I would really love it if you would be the supportive brother you always have been."

"Of course Al, when have I not been there for you?"

She slipped her arms around his waist and pulled him into a hug. He wrapped his arms around her small shoulders and squeezed her. "Thank you. You have no idea how much I need your support."

"Well, can you at least do one thing?"

"What's that?"

"Will you tell Ethan, 'cause I don't think he'll judge you too much."

She smiled into his chest. "Of course. I was going to call him tonight."

"I'm glad you have at least one more person to burden this with. Ow!" He received a punch in the side from Cameron after his comment, but they were soon hugging again.

* * *

A/N: And that's the second chapter. I hoped you liked it. And now, I think I will try to start writing chapter three. Be you; review! 


	3. October

A/N: Sorry this chapter is late. I've been busy beinga student. But hey, you'll get two chapters in a month! Yay! I'm really bad a deadlines so, seriously, don't hold your breath on the fourth chapter this month unless I am not swamped with homework and I feel motivated. But anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Cameron's third month had started and her stomach had seemed to settle a little bit. There still were some things she couldn't eat, but for the most part she was keeping all her normal foods down. No one else had found out about the baby or of House and Cameron's relationship. They were going have to find out soon, though, since her stomach had started to noticeably expand.

Cameron walked into the conference room with her lab coat buttoned up. She hadn't had time to shop for more loose-fitting clothes, so she had to make do with what she had and try to cover up the bulge as much as possible. Foreman was sitting at the table with his feet resting on the top of glass. Chase was no where to be found, luckily. He had seemed to hang around Cameron a lot more lately. She walked over to the coffee machine and made to pour herself a cup. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," Foreman said with his head still in his newspaper.

She turned to face him. "Why not?"

He looked up at her with an eyebrow raised. "Because Chase made it." Cameron made a face and after taking a quick glance out at the hall, she poured the contents of the carafe into the sink and prepared to make a new batch. She heard him sigh. "Oh thank God. I've missed your coffee."

Cameron smirked as she started up the system and walked over to sit next to him. "Sorry I'm always in late. House just will not leave before six-thirty."

Foreman chuckled. "I bet. I'm surprised you even get here on time."

"That's because I push him out the door. He's always saying that since he's my boss, all I have to do is get in the office before him and I won't be late, but I still don't like getting in late."

Foreman nodded knowingly. "Yep, that's House."

"You're making a new batch already?" They both turned to see Chase entering the room and walking towards the coffee machine. "Oh, yeah, we loved it so much we drank it all," Cameron lied with a huge smile on her face.

Chase brightened up. "Well, why didn't you come find me? I would have made more."

"Yeah, but I just missed making it so I decided to make it for old time's sakes."

Chase grinned as he sat next to her. "I understand. You know, I can show you what I do to make it taste like that."

"No, that's ok. I think you should keep your secret to yourself. It makes it more…fun that way."

"Yeah, it does, doesn't it?" He said with a grin as he stared into her face.

She smiled and looked over at the door. House limped in with a folder in his hand. New case. She stood up and poured two cups of coffee and handed one to him. He gave her a look at the cup she still held, but didn't say anything. He put his bag on the floor and reached for his marker. "Ok, kiddies. Joyce Whitton has a problem with circulation. She's blue, weak, and we got her after she passed out. Differential diagnosis?"

"We got this case? That's easy. It's a circulation problem," Foreman responded with ease.

"Nope. She's already been checked out and her blood flow is smooth."

"Maybe she just has hardened arteries. Put her in for surgery, she'll be fine," Chase said.

"Now, see, that would make sense, except she can't have hardened arteries."

"Why not? Because you say so?"

"No, because the tests say so, and, oh yeah, she's two."

"What?" Cameron exclaimed.

"She's two years old. Did I not already mention that?"

"You seemed to skip that minor detail."

"Well then it didn't matter if it was minor."

"You know that's not true," Cameron argued while crossing her arms. "Every detail counts. That's why we make sure to take a thorough history and find out all the details we can with each patient."

"Find then, you want details, go interview the mom. Chase, I want you to get a look at her heart."

"Do you want an echocardiogram?"

"I want you to get inside, see if anything's blocking the blood flow."

"Wait, why do I have to talk to the mom why Chase gets to put a probe in the girl's heart?"

"Because you're better with people, and besides, checking the insides isn't your job."

"I can do the scan. Chase is just as capable of talking to the mom."

"Do not argue with me. This isn't a debate. I'm telling you that you are going to find out everything you can from the mother while Chase finds out everything he can from the little girl."

Cameron jumped up from her seat and yelled. "You are such a jerk! I can just as easily get a look at the patient's heart. I am not some little girl who needs to be kept from everything. I'm a big girl, Greg. Let me do my damn job!" She stormed out of the room.

After a few minutes of stunned silence, "What was that?" was said by Chase.

Foreman looked away from the door and looked over at House who had his fingers pinching the upper bridge of his nose. "She's pregnant, isn't she?"

"What!" Chase exclaimed.

"Yes," House responded quietly.

"Wow."

"What!" Chase asked again.

House moved his hand away from his face and looked at Chase. "Cameron is having my baby." Chase's jaw dropped open and he stared dumbly at House. He rolled his eyes and limped toward the door. "I'm going to go look for her," he said, and pushed the door open.

---------------------------------------

He found Cameron sitting on the ground with her back against the wall not too far from the conference room. He used his cane to help him sit on the ground next to her. "So, did you really want to do the scan or was that just hormones again?"

"Both," she responded.

"Ah. Well, Foreman and Chase know now."

She turned her head to look at him. "What?"

"Foreman asked; I answered."

"You could have lied. Like you said, 'everybody lies.'"

"Yes, but I didn't see anything to stop me from telling them. I mean, they were going to find out eventually, anyway."

"Yeah." House mumbled something under his breath. "What did you say?"

He took a deep breath and said, "I'm….sorry."

Cameron's eyes widened. "Wow. That took a lot for you to say."

"Yep, now don't be expecting that a lot."

"I won't," she said as she stood up. "As long as you don't do anything to make go into a negative mood."

"That's going to be hard," he responded as he tried to heave himself up using his cane.

"Let me help you." She held out her hand for him to take.

"I'm fine." He struggled as he tried as much as possible not to use his injured leg. He sighed as he stared at her still outstretched hand. He reluctantly took it and she helped him bring himself up. "Remind me never to do that again."

"You were just at a weird angle. I know you can do it."

"Thanks for having so much faith in me," he said sarcastically.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you," she said into his hair.

"Yeah, same to you." He put his face into her shoulder and put his arms around her waist. "Make this quick, I have an image to uphold."

Cuddy walked down the hall to discuss his new patient with him. As she turned the corner, she saw a doctor hugging someone who she didn't recognize. His face was in the doctor's neck, whom she made out to be Cameron by the long curly hair that went down her back. She knew better than to be showing physical affection for anyone during work. She didn't see the familiar cane of the man because it was resting between the couple. She cleared her throat to grab their attention and was shocked when she discovered that the man was House. He was hugging Cameron.

House looked from Cuddy to Cameron and then smiled down at his girlfriend. "Your turn. Have fun." He turned around and walked away as fast as his legs would carry him.

Cameron turned away from watching House retreat and smiled awkwardly at her boss. "Um, hi. You're probably wondering why House and I were hugging like that, huh?"

"Just a little," Cuddy said.

"Well…House and I are sort of together."

"What do you mean 'together'?"

"We're in a relationship. Going on eleven months now."

Cuddy's mouth dropped open briefly. "But…I mean, how? When did this happen?"

"Um, Wilson kind of helped. House and I were arguing over a case one night after everyone else left, and then out of nowhere he just kissed me. It was kind of awkward the next few weeks. I assume House told Wilson about it and then he pushed us together."

"Uh…wow."

"Yeah. It's been amazing. You'd never picture House to be a romantic, but he is…in his own way."

"That's great, Cameron," Cuddy said still in disbelief.

"We just bought a house together. Oh, and I'm pregnant." Cameron watched Cuddy almost have a stroke and looked at her watch. "Hey, look at the time; I need to be getting back to the case." She smiled and quickly walked away before Cuddy regained her senses.

She found House alone in his office. She noticed that neither Chase nor Foreman was in the conference room. "Thanks for that," Cameron stated as she leaned against House's desk.

"Anytime. How did it go?"

"I think she's still recovering from the stroke I gave her when I told her about the baby."

"Why would you tell her that?"

"Because she's going to notice sooner or later."

"Yeah, and now it's sooner rather than later."

"I thought I was the one who was supposed to be having the mood swings. Why are you getting so upset about this?"

"I just didn't want a lot of people to know."

"Well, once Chase found out, you pretty much told the entire hospital."

"So you're blaming the exposure on me? You're the one who got angry at the fact that I was giving you the easy work," House said as he shifted in his seat.

"This is not an exposure! We should be telling people, Greg! My stomach is just going to grow from now on, you know."

He sighed. "I just don't want all the attention from this."

"I'll be getting most of it. I'm sure once I step outside this office, every staff member in the vicinity will want to rub my belly and ask when the baby's due."

"Yeah, well, everyone's gonna congratulate me that I've finally settled down and then suddenly I'm friends with everyone."

"So, we're pretty much even then?"

"Guess so," House replied.

"Good."

After a short pause he said, "Lab."

Cameron sighed and headed out the door. She noticed some nurses giving her looks of gratefulness, other nurses gave her disgusted glances, but mostly the attention was positive. Once she had finished her work in the lab, the doctors joined in the staring. She stood at the elevator with her arms crossed as she waited for the doors to open. She wanted to share some information with House. Another doctor walked up to stand next to her. "Going up?"

She smiled at him. "Yes, and yourself?"

"Only way to go." She didn't understand that. They were on the third floor which meant that they could go down as well.

"Well, you could go your own way," she recited from one of her guilty pleasures.

He smiled. "I guess so." There was a pause as they waited for the elevator to ride down. "So, what's your specialty?"

"I'm an immunologist. I work for the diagnostician, Dr. House."

"Huh, never heard of him."

"Really? He's quite…um, well known."

"Popular?"

"Not exactly."

He laughed. "What does he do?"

"Whatever he wants."

"Wait a minute. Is he that guy who walks with a cane and is always really mean?"

"That'd be him."

"How do you stand him?" The young doctor asked in disbelief.

"He knows what he's doing. I really admire his work."

"You should get a medal for what you put up with." Cameron smiled. "So, what's your name?"

"Cameron," she said reflexively. She winced. "Well, it's Allison, but everyone calls everyone by their last name around here. What about you?"

"My friends call me John. At work they call me Lacey."

"It's nice to meet you," Cameron said.

"You too." He paused. "So, maybe after work, would you like to go get a drink or something?"

"I can't. I'm off alcohol."

"Well then how about dinner?"

"Wait, you mean like a date?" She looked at him questionably.

"Yeah."

The elevator doors opened up and the person inside looked at Cameron's gaping mouth. "Uh, sorry, I can't," she replied.

"Can't do what?" the newcomer asked.

John looked at the speaker. "Uh…um…go out with me."

He looked over at Cameron and then rolled his eyes. "Well of course she can't go out with you. She's way too pretty for you."

"House," Cameron said.

"Besides, she's taken. Haven't you already heard?"

"Heard what?" John asked.

House again rolled his eyes. "I thought everyone already knew." He leaned against the frame of the elevator to stop the doors from closing. "She has an embryo growing inside of her."

"You make it sound like I have a disease," Cameron intervened.

"Well, you do. Creating life forms is strictly forbidden amongst non-married women."

"I thought we weren't Quaker. When did you start practicing that religion? Or any religion for that matter?"

"Well, that's what some bible-hugging nurse said to me earlier. I was quoting."

Cameron placed her hands on her hips. "Direct me to this nurse; I'll give her a piece of my mind."

"Now, now," House said while pulling Cameron towards him, "let's not strain baby." He pulled her into the elevator and stepped back to push a button with his cane. He looked at the shocked doctor and as the doors closed said, "Stay away."

"What was that about?" Cameron asked once they were on their way up.

"That guy flirting with you, you know why he was doing it, right?"

"Because I'm pretty?"

"No. Because your chest has seemed to grow in the past few hours. I told you to stay away from those miracle supplements."

Cameron looked down at her shirt. "How would he notice anything?"

"Cross your arms." She did so and gasped.

"Pervert!"

"Yeah. I only wish I had gotten you in this situation sooner. Ow. That hurt." She had hit him on the arm.

"Same goes for you, too."

"Hey, I get to say these things. I'm your….um…you know."

"Greg, we've been together almost a year, I think you can say you're my boyfriend."

"It sounds so weird, though. People might judge."

"They already do. Look, it doesn't matter how old we are. I love you."

"Yeah, I know." He started to shift in his position as he waited for the elevator to arrive at the appropriate floor. "Why is the elevator moving so slow these days?"

The door opened and they both stepped out of the lift. They made their way to his office where they were greeted by Wilson sitting on his chair. Only he and Cameron got away with that. "Get out of my chair," House said once they were inside the room.

Wilson obeyed and moved to a chair next to Cameron. "So, I heard from a nurse that you two are having a baby. Who told?"

"Greg told Chase," Cameron started.

"And Chase told the hospital," Wilson finished.

"Exactly. Oh, hey, what are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing."

"What about your new girlfriend?" House teased.

"She's not my girlfriend. She's a friend, who happens to be a girl, and we spend time together."

"A friend who happens to be a girl? That's the most elementary thing I've ever heard you say, Jimmy."

"Ok, back on topic," Cameron interfered. "I was wondering because I'd like you to come over for dinner. We have something we'd like to share with you."

"I already know everything that's going on with you two, what else can there be?"

"Well, you don't know the dirty things we call each other," House said.

Wilson's held up his hands and squeezed his eyes shut. "Stop. I beg of you. Do not say anymore because my ears may start bleeding."

House smirked. "See, you can't say 'everything.'"

"Fine, I won't. Just don't. Ever again."

"Fine."

---------------------------------------

Wilson, House, and Cameron were sitting at the dining table eating dinner. "Ok, so, I've been here all night, now tell me what you want to tell me," Wilson said.

Cameron smiled. "Ok, Greg and I have been thinking, and…we want you to be the baby's godfather."

Wilson sat there staring at them. "But…but you don't have a religion."

"Well, we don't have to; we just want to name you to raise our child in case something happens to us."

"Wow. I'm…really honored, guys," Wilson said with a goofy grin.

"Good," Cameron grinned and looked over at House who gave them both a small smirk.

"So, have you gone to the doctor this month?"

"Yes, I went yesterday. They baby is doing just fine and it's growing nice and big. If he or she's in the right position next month, we might be able to determine the sex. I'm so excited."

"You want to know what you're having?"

"Of course! Greg, like a man, hopes the baby's a boy, I'll be happy either way."

"She wants a girl," House said.

Cameron rolled her eyes. "Just as long as the baby's healthy, I'm happy."

"I've been here two hours and you haven't even shown me the picture yet, I'm shocked."

"Oh, I'll be right back." Cameron stood up and went in the kitchen to get the picture.

"Did you want to see it or something?" House asked.

"Well, yeah. I feel like I'm apart of this, you know."

"Uh, sorry, you weren't the one to knock her up."

"Not like that, I mean, I just have never experienced this before, and it's kind of cool. I don't know why you're not as excited as I am. I'm not even gonna be related to it."

"I'm not excited because this is freaking me out. I gonna screw this up and she'll hate me for the rest of her life."

"If you don't want to screw up, you won't."

"That's very philosophical of you. You need to stop watching Oprah."

"And you need to start. Have a heart, House. Cameron is in this excitement alone and you need to start caring because I know you want to."

"She knows I care."

"Really? Have you told her you love her?"

House shifted in his seat. "What's taking her so long?"

"House, answer the question."

He looked back at Wilson and sighed. "No. But I will, it's just not the appropriate time."

"When is it? When you go into a medically induced coma?"

"Ok, here it is," Cameron said as she walked in from the kitchen. She noticed the tension in the room as she looked at the men. "What happened?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing. Let's see that picture," Wilson said.

---------------------------------------

Cameron was cleaning up the table as House walked Wilson to the door. He returned and saw her stacking the plates on top of one another. He limped over to her and put his arm around her waist. She stopped her work and leaned into him. "I may not show it, but I'm…happy."

She turned around and faced him. "I know. You don't have to tell me these things, Greg. I already know."

"Yeah, but it's not fair to you. You're the type who likes things expressed."

She smiled and put her arms around his neck. "I'm more flexible than you so I can live without you expressing feelings. I feel comfortable enough to do it, but you know I don't expect anything in return."

"We should be meeting halfway or something."

"How would you propose that? You express your feelings through gestures?"

"Sure."

She smiled and lightly kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Her smile grew into a grin and she hugged him.

"I like it when you say that. Don't say it too often or I may get used to it," she whispered in his ear.

"That's a promise I can keep." She pulled him into another kiss before pushing him away so she could finish clearing the dishes.

* * *

A/N: And that's chapter 3! Hope you liked it and that you push me to update! Seriously, everyone, send me reivews, I usually get to them on the weekends so that means I'll have time to write:D So, review! Toodles!


	4. November

A/N: This chapter took sooooo long! I'm so sorry! I've been busy with school. I'm surprised I have time right now. I'm in the middle of finals, but since I have no homework, it's been a little easier. Well, it's here, and I'm gonna try to get 5 and 6 up in February. Then 7 and 8 in March. I WILL finish this by April. Anyway, on with the story!

* * *

The clock read 7:45 am. Cameron rolled over and shook House. "Greg, wake up." He rolled away from her and mumbled incoherently. It was probably something about it being early and sleep. She shook his shoulder again. "Come on, we have to go to the appointment." He mumbled some more before Cameron rolled her eyes, pushed him fairly hard and said, "Gregory John House, if you do not get out of bed right now, I will not sleep with you until this baby is five years old." He turned his head and opened one eye.

"You don't really mean that."

"I'm serious, we need to get ready. Don't you want to find out if we're having a girl or boy?"

"Well, you think it's a girl, so that's good enough for me. Besides," he said while moving around to lie on his side with his back facing her, "there's not even a chance this kid'll flash the goods."

She scoffed and got out of bed. "You're disgusting. And if I crash the car, you can blame my stupid hormones." Greg leaped out of bed as fast as possible, popped a Vicodin and headed for the bathroom. She smiled at his retreating figure; that got him every time.

---------------------------------------

After the doctor's visit, they went on their way to work with Cameron smiling in the front seat. House kept on looking over at her. "Enjoy your canary?"

She glanced at him. "Oh come on, you can't tell me that you aren't happy to know that we don't have to call our baby by a generic term. Now we can say 'she' or 'her', and we can think of names, too!"

"I think you're a little too excited, Allison."

"Greg, we're having a little girl. You should be more involved."

"I am involved. Wasn't I the one who bought that expensive convertible crib?"

"It wasn't that much money! Besides, it'll last her until she's in kindergarten, at least."

"Five years is more than enough."

She smirked. "I know deep down you're jumping up in down."

"Yes, because deep down I don't have a bum leg," he said giving her a side glance.

Cameron frowned. "I didn't mean it like that."

He sighed. "I know, but I'm an idiot so let's forget it."

She looked over at him. "Hannah."

"No, it's _Greg_."

"I know that," she said while rolling her eyes, "I meant Hannah for a name."

"For the kid?"

"Yes."

"Hannah House? Do you want her to be made fun of?"

"Yes, let's call her Hannah Harriet House, just for kicks."

"You're mean."

"It must have been all that time spent with you."

"Ouch. You're snarky, too. Those lessons did pay off."

"We'll have the meanest child in the world."

"I'm so proud," House snarked as they pulled into his spot in the parking garage.

---------------------------------------

"Your parents are coming next week, right?" Cameron asked House as she sat at the table making a list that night.

House froze on his way to the kitchen. He turned and faced her. "Um….for what?"

She looked up at him. "For Thanksgiving, of course!"

"Oh, right, well, um…no."

She scowled. "Why not?"

"Um…they can't?"

"You haven't told them about the baby, yet, have you?"

He sat down across from her. "Well….that's part of it."

"Part of it?" She paused. "Oh God, you haven't even told them about us!"

"Do know what my parents will do? My father will lecture about how young you are and how old I am, and my mother will cry because she's getting her first grandkid and it's-"

"She's," Cameron interrupted.

"-_She's_ illegitimate."

"Ok, first of all, I act more mature than you, so that should count for something." House nodded. "Secondly, this is our choice. We don't have to be married to have this baby. Sure, your mom will be upset - mine is, too - but she'll still be apart of her life."

House looked her up and down, rather, down as far as he could see of her before the table got in the way, and then smirked. "They're gonna like you. They'll probably like you more than all of the other women I was with."

Cameron smiled. "Good. So, then, you're inviting them?"

"Ha ha, no," House said as he stood from his chair.

"Greg! My parents are coming; they should at least meet each other before they make a very awkward acquaintance when the baby's born. My parents are only a few years older than you."

"Which brings me to my question: what will _your_ parents think of _me_?"

"They'll hate you," she said without hesitating. "Then again, I don't think anyone ever liked you when they first met you."

"So, I'm doomed?"

"No. Look at me; I fell in love with you!"

"That's because you have mental issues."

Cameron rolled her eyes and smirked. "Come on. I want to make a really big dinner and invite both of our parents. I want to show my mom that I can cook the Big Dinner."

"I thought the Big Dinner was Christmas Eve?"

"Well, it's one of them."

"Is there another one, then?"

"Easter."

"You celebrate Easter?"

"No, my family does, though. They're very religious."

"So what happened with you?"

She shrugged. "I didn't want to be Protestant."

"Good choice."

"My mom is very into cooking dinner for holidays. And also the whole decorating thing, too."

"If she's coming, we are not decorating. We're not even getting a tree for Christmas."

Cameron rolled her eyes. "Just because we're Atheist doesn't mean we don't we have to celebrate Christmas. It's become a commercialized holiday anyway; it's not religious anymore unless people make it."

"That's very profound of you, Dr. Cameron."

"I'm not kidding."

"I know you're not. Your scowl proves you're not."

Cameron sighed exasperatedly. "Call them and invite them now."

House pouted. "But I don't wanna."

"Do it or you don't get your gift tomorrow."

"So? I don't know what it is anyway."

"Not _that_ one."

He paused. "Women are mean." He then dramatically headed out of the room and over to the phone with many sighs, moans, and whimpers.

---------------------------------------

Cameron and House walked into their house late the next night. Cameron had a huge grin on her face, and House was trying to suppress a smile. She turned around to face him. "Oh come on, you know you enjoyed that!"

"It was….ok, I guess," he said.

"It was amazing! I don't think I'll ever be able eat anything ever again!"

"Neither will I, since you stole all of my food," he quipped.

"Never tempt a pregnant woman!"

"Never tempt a woman, you mean."

She plopped down on the couch. "Ugh, I'm _still_ full!"

"So…no presents?"

"Of course presents! This is our anniversary; there will be presents!" He watched her get up from the sofa and down the hallway. A few seconds later she was back in the room with the present in hand. "So, how did you want to do this? One at a time or together?"

"I like separately."

"Ok, do you want to open first or me?"

"Um, why don't I?" She sat down next to him on the couch and handed him the box. House unceremoniously ripped off the paper and looked at the item. "A portable TV? I already have one."

"I know, but it's big and old. This one is smaller, but with a bigger screen, and better reception. It'll look clearer when you're hiding from Cuddy watching GH." He stared at her without saying a word; she took this as a positive sign. "So, where's my present?"

"Right. Um, I didn't wrap it up or anything," he said while reaching into his pocket. He handed her the velvet box and proceeded to take his new TV out of its box.

"What is this? Earrings to go with the necklace you gave me for my birthday?"

He glanced at her. "Just open it."

Cameron sighed and lifted up the top. Inside was a stunning three stone diamond ring. It was simple, yet beautiful. Her mouth dropped open as she looked at it, then she lifted her head to look at House, who's attention was focused on his gift. "Greg, do you mean this?"

He finally looked at her. "Well, obviously. We've been together awhile, plus, you're carrying my kid, I just thought it was right." Her focus went back to the ring. "So, are you gonna put it on or what?"

She looked up at him. "Not yet."

"Why not?"

"You haven't asked me."

"I need to ask you? I gave you the thing, isn't that enough?"

Her eyebrows scrunched together. "Um, no. It's not an engagement ring until you ask me."

"So it's just a ring?"

"Right now it is."

He sighed. "You're making this more difficult than it should have been."

"Greg, this is the one time where actions don't speak for you. You have to speak for yourself."

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Fine. Allison…." He opened his eyes to look at her, and then nothing came out. He glanced up before looking at her again. "Will, um…." She rolled her eyes and handed him the ring. "What? Did you want me to get down on one knee? I think that's gonna be kind of hard."

"No, I don't want you to kneel or anything. I'm giving this back to you."

"What do you mean? It's yours."

"I can't take it if you can't even get the words out. Your stuttering proves that you're not ready for this. Don't do this if it's just to make me happy. I'm not going to push you into something you don't want to do."

He looked at the ring sitting in the box in his hand. "Allison, will you stop trying to make me a romantic and just marry me?"

He hesitantly raised his eyes to her face. She was staring at him with no expression on her face. Suddenly she grinned and leaned over to kiss him. "Yes," she said after she pulled away.

"Good, are you going to make me put the ring on your finger, too?"

She smiled. "Of course."

He nodded. "Thought so." He slid the ring onto her finger and took her hand to examine it. "Hmm…looks nice. I have good taste."

"I hope you're referring to me, as well."

He looked at her. "Maybe," he said with a smirk.

She stood up and took his hand. "Come on, time for your other present."

"Does this present happen to be in the bedroom?" he asked as he stood up and grabbed his cane.

"Perhaps."

"You spoil me."

---------------------------------------

The next day, Foreman walked into the meeting room to find Cameron hunched over a notepad with an intense look on her face. "Hey, Cameron," he announced as he walked over to her.

She looked up and smiled. "Hey. What's up?"

"Just waitin' for the boss. What are you up to?"

"Oh, planning a list of what to make for dinner Thursday."

"You having a big dinner?"

"Yeah. Both mine and Greg's parents are coming, so I need to make this good."

"Wow, both the future grandparents?"

Her smile faded. "Oh, God. I completely forgot!"

"You forgot that you're pregnant?"

"No, I forgot to tell them! They are going to flip out when they see my huge stomach!"

"Calm down, it's not huge."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not looking for a compliment. I'm just saying that my stomach is sticking out more than it used to."

"True," Foreman said with a nod as he sat down across from her. She brought her left hand up to her face to push her bangs away. "Wow. What was that?"

"What was what?"

"The thing that just blinded me! What else?" He grabbed her hand and looked at the ring. He then glanced up at her and said, "Is this what I think it is?"

Cameron smiled. "Yeah. He asked me last night."

"Wow. Congratulations. You got him to really commit."

"Stop. He's not as bad as he seems."

"No, he is as bad as he seems. You just see a different side of him that I never _want_ to see."

"Well, it's not like it's a big deal. I want to wait until after she's born so I can look nice in my dress."

"She?"

"Did I not tell you?"

"You need to stop keeping things from me. You're having a girl?"

"Yes. She's absolutely perfect, and she isn't even fully developed yet! I already want to name her Hannah."

"I'm really happy you're happy, Cameron. I'm just surprised it's _House_ that's giving you all this happiness. You know by the time your baby's born, our internship will be done."

"I know, but if I don't have a job, I can spend the time raising her. I mean, Greg makes good money."

"You don't want that."

"Only until she goes to school, then I'd take up working again."

"Cameron, don't be a stay-at-home mom. You wanted to be a doctor, don't give it up. Work fewer hours, don't stop completely."

"You make it sound like my job is an addiction and you're trying to slowly get me off it."

"Well, I am a doctor," Foreman said wisely.

"You're full of yourself, is what you are," she replied with a teasing smile.

He raised an eyebrow at her in typical Foreman fashion. He wasn't able to say anything else because Chase scurried into the room. "I'm not late, am I?" he asked worriedly.

Cameron glanced at her watch. "A few minutes."

"You beat House, so you're on-time," Foreman stated.

"That's a good way of thinking about it," House said as he strolled into the room with a new folder in his hand. He looked at Chase. "Yes, you are late. Now, get to your corner."

Chase rolled his eyes and plopped down next to Cameron. He glanced at the list. "Oh yeah, you're celebrating 'Short-Lived Peace with the Indians Day' pretty soon. Are you having a big dinner?"

"Just parents. From both sides."

"Ouch. Good luck with that."

House clapped his hands a few times. "Class, pay attention. Don't make me give you detention, Robert. This is the third time this week!"

Chase furrowed his brow. "Do we have to participate in your fantasies?"

House rolled his eyes and tossed the folder on the table and reached for a marker. "Stop talking so I can teach you who you have to save today. Of course, I have to teach you to do your job anyway, so I guess that makes me your tutor. Listen to me, Padiwan."

Chase rolled his eyes and looked over at Cameron's list again. She had placed her hands on the pad and he saw the ring for the first time. "Crikey!" he called out. "Are you really engaged?"

House stopped in the middle of the word he was writing and turned to face the blond Australian. "First off, did you _really_ just say 'crikey'? And secondly, yes, we are, but that's none of your business."

"But…but…."

"Go stand in the hall."

"What!"

"You're being extra annoying this morning. Go stand outside until I decide I want you around." Chase stared at him in disbelief. House stared back as if waiting for him to actually get up. "_Go!_" The blond man jumped up from his chair and went to stand outside in the hall.

"Did you really need to do that?" Cameron asked.

"No, but it was funny when he actually did it, wasn't it?" House said with a smirk.

---------------------------------------

Cameron woke up to the ringing telephone at three o'clock in the morning. "Hello?" she said groggily when she picked up the receiver.

"Allison? It's your mother."

"Mom? Why are you calling at 3 in the morning?"

"Our flight's been canceled. We're not going to be able to make it out, honey."

"What?" she sat up in bed quickly. "But…how is that possible?"

"There's a really bad storm here. All the flights are grounded. I'm surprised the phone lines are still connected! I'm so sorry, Allison. I promise we'll make it out for Christmas, though," her mother said sincerely.

Cameron sighed. "Ok. Um, stay safe. Bye." She hung up the phone and stared off into space.

"What was that about?" House asked sleepily.

"My parents aren't coming today because of the huge storm in Chicago."

She heard him intake a sharp breath. "Damn. I guess we'll just have to cancel the whole thing." He turned on his good side to go back to sleep.

"Greg, your parents are still coming. I'll just invite Bryan and his girlfriend, too."

"Why not invite all your brothers? The more the merrier."

"Oh, yeah. I'll also invite Wilson, Abby, Megan, Foreman, Chase, and Cuddy, too. Because, you know, putting all that stress on a pregnant woman is really healthy."

He turned on his back again to look at her. "What's the problem? You wanted to cook the dinner."

"Yes, I did. I just didn't know that I'd have to be doing the entertaining, too, while you're off at work."

He sighed. "Cuddy wouldn't let me and you know that."

She turned her back toward him and scoffed. "Whatever. You should get some more sleep before you have to get to work."

---------------------------------------

Around two o'clock that afternoon, Cameron was in the kitchen watching her food cook carefully. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Her eyes grew wide as she went to answer the door. Once it was opened, there stood House's parents. Cameron nervously smiled at them. "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. House. Please come in." She took their coats and led them into the living room. "Could I get you two drinks?" she asked them as they sat on the loveseat.

"Aren't you the young doctor who works for my son?" Mrs. House asked.

"Yes, I am. My name is –"

"Allison Cameron. We remember. We're not _that_ old," Mr. House said.

"I didn't mean it that way. I was just re-introducing myself to you."

"Really, John, you don't have to be rude to her. She's pregnant for goodness sake!" She turned to face Cameron. "Did my son make you come over here to greet us? I bet he's still at work isn't he? It's mysterious. Out of the blue he just invited us over for dinner."

"Oh, no, I'm making dinner, so…"

"He made you make dinner, too? Oh, dear, I'll have to talk with him. He should know not to pressure a woman in your condition so much."

"It's not trouble, really. Lately he's been making work in the clinic so I don't get exposed to anything too serious at work. He wants me to go on leave as soon as I get to my final trimester."

"You probably should with the job you have. Being on your feet all day…"

"Scotch," Mr. House suddenly said. They both looked at him. "You asked what we wanted to drink, so I'm answering your question."

"Oh, right. What would you like, Mrs. House?"

"Oh, call me Blythe, dear. I'll take a glass of wine, if you have any."

"I'll be right back, then." Cameron left the room with a small smile on her face. It was a little funny that they did not even suspect that she was carrying their grandchild. They must have assumed that she was with another man; someone younger. She picked up the cordless phone and dialed House's office line. When all she got was his machine, which he never checked in the first place, she called his cell. After getting no answer, she settled on getting hold of Wilson. "Wilson? Hey, it's Cameron."

"Hey, how's the dinner going?"

"Well, it would be going better if Greg was here. At least my brother hasn't gotten here, yet."

"Wait, you're alone with House's parents?"

"Yeah."

"And where is he?"

"He went into work for a few hours."

"That's weird. I haven't seen him all day."

"Have you checked the clinic?"

"Numerous times."

"Great. My future parents-in-law are waiting in the living room for their son to arrive and to send me home."

"What do you mean?"

"They think Greg forced me to cook dinner for them and entertain them."

"Wait. What do they think about your bigger-than-normal belly?"

"I don't know. I don't think they've even fathomed the idea that Greg is the father."

"That's going to be interesting."

"Could you please just find him and tell him to get home. Now."

"I'll try my best. Oh, and good luck with his dad. He doesn't like anyone. He _really_ hated Stacy."

"Oh, good, something we have in common," Cameron said.

Wilson smiled into the phone. "I have an idea of where he might be hiding, so I'll see if he's there."

"Thank you." With that, they both hung up and Cameron prepared the drinks.

---------------------------------------

A half-hour later, the front door opened and Cameron quickly stood up to greet the newcomer. She stepped into the foyer and saw House putting his coat on the hook. "Sorry I'm late, honey," he mocked.

"What took you so long? I thought you said you were getting off at two."

"Yeah, but when am I ever able to get off work on time? That Cuddy works us so hard."

"Just get in there and be civil to your parents."

House made a face and headed into the living room. "Hey Mom. Dad." He said while hugging his mother and awkwardly putting his arm around his dad quickly.

"Greg, why do you work your doctors so hard? Poor Allison here is going to have a baby! You must give her a rest," Mrs. House said after they, except Cameron, had all sat down.

He looked over at her. "Allison, sit down and rest." After sighing, she went over and sat next to him on the couch. He looked back at his mom. "There, better, Mom?"

She smiled at him. "That'll do for now, thank you. So, Allison, what does the father of your baby think of you being over here cooking us dinner?"

"I don't mind much," House said.

"Greg, dear, I know she offered to cook for us, but you must think of how her husband must feel."

"Fiancé; and I feel fine about it, just as long as she rests."

His mother opened her mouth to say something but she stopped before speaking and looked from House to Cameron with wide eyes. "You-you mean…?"

"I know I didn't tell you before, but Allison and I have been seeing each other for over a year and we're going to have a baby. Plus we're getting married."

Tears appeared in Mrs. House's eyes and she beamed at both of them. "Oh my goodness! My baby's getting married! I'm going to be a grandma!"

Mr. House rolled his eyes. "Let's overlook the fact that it took 46 years and that she's old enough to be our granddaughter in the first place," he said.

House scowled at his father. "That's not a subject that needs to be brought up."

"Greg, you have noticed the age difference, right?"

"Yeah, I have, but it's not high on my list of important factors in a woman."

"Greg-"

"Stop! John, let's just be happy that he found someone to share his life with. After all, age is nothing but a number. You're only as old as you act."

"Enough with the clichés, Blythe, I get the picture."

She smiled at everyone and then turned her attention toward Cameron. "So, then, my dear, how exactly far along are you? And when's the baby due? Oh, and do you know the sex?"

Cameron smiled. "I am 16 weeks, and our baby girl is due April 22nd."

"So is it going to be a girl?" Mr. House asked.

His wife gave him a look before grinning back at the other couple. "That's so wonderful! Are you getting married before the baby comes or-" The doorbell rang interrupting her sentence.

Cameron stood up and said, "After," before heading to the door where she was greeted by her brother Bryan and his girlfriend. "Hey! You're late!"

"Sorry, Al, Mac was picking out your present," he said as he came into the house.

"I was not!" Mackenzie said with a very strong British accent. She smiled at Cameron. "Since your brother has not introduced me, I'll do it myself. I'm Mackenzie."

"It's really great to finally meet you. I'm Allison." They hugged quickly before Mackenzie hung up her coat and they were led into the living room to be introduced to House and his parents.

Mackenzie held out a small bag to Cameron. "I swear I bought this days ago."

She smiled and took the gift. She reached inside and pulled out a little shirt for the baby. "Thank you so much! This can be the first thing I put in the baby's dresser."

"Just a little reminder that all the furniture will not keep the baby warm," Mackenzie said with a small laugh.

---------------------------------------

After dinner, Cameron put the couples into each of their guest rooms before heading to her own room. She saw House sitting up in bed looking at a few files.

"Are those on our new patient?" she asked as she crawled up onto the bed next to him.

"Yeah. But he's not _your_ new patient. Remember I pulled you off all cases until-"

"Yeah, yeah. What's wrong with him?"

"He's sick and we don't know why."

"Well, that's new," she said playing along.

"It is! See, he has some things going on that we think would make it pneumonia, but there are some things that are so far from it that now we're thinking something else."

"Or both."

He gave her a side glance. "You really like thinking that people are that screwed, huh?"

"There's always a chance that it's more than one illness, and you know that as well as I do."

"Yes, but it's always you that suggests it."

"It is not!"

He smiled at her. "Thanks for dinner."

"Nice segueway. You're welcome, too. I'm really happy with how well it turned out for my first try."

"Well, from now on my parents are going to be coming here each Thanksgiving, so thanks for that, and you'll get more practice."

"Can you believe next Thanksgiving we're going to have a little baby with us?" she asked as she stared at her stomach and placed her hand on the mound.

"She'll probably be eating with us, too. I mean, not solids, obviously, but mashed potatoes and soft stuff like that."

Cameron smiled and put her head on House's shoulder. "I can't wait."

"Hopefully my father doesn't attack what she looks like."

"He's nice….when he wants to be."

"Exactly, and he doesn't want to often." He paused and stared at the file in his hand, then he said, "He likes you, though."

Cameron lifted up her head. "Really?"

"After that little insult about our age difference he didn't say anything rude to you for the rest of the night. You passed."

She put her head back on his shoulder and smiled. "Wow. Am I the first person who's not family that he ever liked?"

"You're the first person period. I mean, we're not counting my mom, obviously, but still, he likes you better than he likes me."

"Most people do."

"I think it's your social skills," House said as he eased back into comfortable banter.

"I do tend to be more socially skilled than you. But then again, you did get me."

"Opposites attract."

"Thank you, Paula," Cameron said with a yawn.

* * *

And that concludes chapter 4. Tell me what you think:D


	5. December

A/N: This chapter is soooooooo late. Oh well, I kinda threw the deadline out the window. Still, it's here! Enjoy!

* * *

Cameron woke up to a constant pressure on her bladder. The baby was starting to move around and she mostly went after Cameron's insides. She looked over at the space next to her and found it empty. At least he had made his side up of the bed. She had made him stay to help her pull up the covers and make sure the bed was neat and tidy every morning. Smiling, she got out of bed and made her side of the bed as well. She walked over to make sure his side was even and noticed his bottle of Vicodin on the nightstand. She picked it up and looked at the date it was filled. Over a month ago, and it was still pretty full.

"Sorry, those aren't safe for Baby," House said behind her.

She turned around to face him. "This is an old bottle, yet it's still full."

"Yeah, so?"

"How many are you taking?"

"One…two…so?"

"A day? Are you not feeling as much pain as usual?"

"No. What's the big deal?"

She kept on ignoring his questions and asked her own. "Are you happy?"

He shook his head quickly in a mocking fashion. "Wow, what a jump! First from my medication to my feelings."

"Answer my question."

"I will once you start answering mine."

She rolled her eyes. "Greg, you must be seeing the connection I'm getting at."

"Um…not really."

"Endorphins."

"What about them?"

"Well, when endorphins are released, people become happy. Endorphins also get rid of the feeling of pain."

"Maybe I'm just healing."

"All of a sudden after seven years?"

"You really feel I can get better, thanks," House said sarcastically.

"I do, but it would be a gradual healing, and I don't see you rarely using your cane. Do you feel you can use your leg without the help of your cane?"

"No."

"Then you see why I'm leaning toward happiness?"

"Do I look happy to you? I'm a misanthropic bastard with a bum leg."

Cameron frowned at him. "So, you're not happy…at all?"

"I didn't mean that I hate everything, I just…I'm not a happy person."

"But what you're saying is that you're not even a little bit happy? Not with me or the baby or…anything?"

He sighed. "Fine, I'm a little happy. With…you…..and the baby," he finished with a mutter.

Cameron grinned at him. "Good, you make me happy, too."

"Is the mushiness over now?"

"Yes, it is." Suddenly she scrunched her face and put her hand on her stomach.

"What? Did she kick again?"

"Yes. She likes attacking my bladder. Ooh…ok, so, conversation over?"

"I guess."

"Good," she said before she ran off to the bathroom.

---------------------------------------

Cameron and House walked into the meeting room next to his office. They saw Foreman slowly sipping his coffee while Chase was chewing on his pencil, thinking of the word he needed for his crossword puzzle. "Good morning, boys; I'm so glad I pay you to sit around and look pretty. And may I say Chase, you deserve a raise, you're just getting prettier by the day," House snarked.

Foreman put his cup on the table. "We have a new patient."

"Excellent. Cameron."

Cameron looked at him. "What? I don't know what's wrong with the patient yet."

"No, I mean, it's time for you to leave."

"What?"

"We've been over this before. You're not allowed near the diagnostic patients until after you pop."

She stared at him with her mouth open. "You're kidding, right?"

"Do I look like I'm kidding?"

She glared at him before reluctantly leaving the room and heading for the clinic.

---------------------------------------

Cameron walked into Exam Room 1 and looked at her first patient. The man, who was in his mid-forties, looked at her and grimaced. "Hello Mr. Treese, my name is Dr. Cameron. What seems to be the trouble today?" She sat down in a stool across from his table.

"Um…I'd like another doctor."

"Mr. Treese, I may look young, but I assure you I am quite capable of helping you with your problem."

"This is something that you can't help me with."

"If it's a genital issue, and if you're that uncomfortable, I can try to get someone else to take care of this, but I do know what I'm doing and I've seen many things already."

"No, I just don't want your help."

Cameron slightly scowled. "I'm sorry, but that's not a good enough reason for me to call in another doctor."

"Look, I-" He was cut off by a knock on the door and, before an answer, it was opened and House stepped through.

"Hello, thought you might need a consult," he said simply.

"No, thank you," she said to him.

"No, I want him to stay. You go."

"Mr. Treese, I am the doctor that is on duty here at the clinic. Dr. House is just being a pest."

"I don't care. I only want a guy to help me."

"Wait a minute, you don't get to choose who treats you," House said. "This is _our_ clinic. You're the person who wanted treatment. If you want it, talk to Cameron. No one else is going to help you."

The man stood up. "Fine. I'll go somewhere else, then."

House moved to block the door. "No you won't. You're going to sit down and tell this nice, young doctor here your problem. If it'll make you safer I'll stay right here to make sure she doesn't hurt you."

"House…" Cameron warned about his mocking tone.

The man sighed. "My chest hurts."

They were both silent for a moment before House said, "That's it? I thought it was going to be worse."

"I just don't trust women, is that a problem? Especially fat ones…"

Cameron opened her mouth but House beat her to the comeback. "Hey. Look, you sexist, blind, stupid pig. This woman is not fat, she's pregnant. And you're one to talk. Having fun standing in front of your fridge or do you just sit on your recliner all day drinking your beer, watching your sports, and telling your woman to fetch you some chips? Your chest hurts because you don't exercise. When you move, it hurts because you're not used to it. Get up and start losing some weight, and remember that we're not in the 1800s anymore, we tend to give women some respect."

The man became angry and stormed out of the room. House looked over at Cameron with a smug grin on his face. "Why did you do that?" she asked.

"He was being a stupid jerk. And stupid jerks need to be put in their place."

"He's going to complain."

"Nah. Once he finds out the person who runs this place is a woman, he'll run away with his tail between his legs. I meet those guys twice a month. It's sickening, really."

"Thanks."

"No one insults my woman," he said with a small smile.

"That's very respectful."

"I'm just Mr. Manners."

"So, why did you come down here anyway?"

"I wanted to make sure you weren't completely upset with me about me kicking you out."

"A little, but I understand you want to protect us."

"You're fighting for two there, can't keep up all the time," he said as he slowly started pacing the room.

"Well, apology accepted."

He stopped at looked at her. "I didn't even say the words."

"You don't have to. Coming down here was enough."

"You're too easy."

She smiled and suddenly said, "Greg, come here."

"What?"

"Come here."

He walked over to her and she grabbed his hand. She placed it on her stomach and after a few quick seconds he felt a thump come from the other side. "Did you feel that?" she asked.

"Was that the kid?" She nodded with a huge grin. "It's about time she made her presence known. I was just about to think that you were making it all up." He left his hand there a little longer then said, "She's got a good kick, I think we can rely on her being a soccer player."

"Or a kick boxer."

"Are you kidding? If a child of mine can kick, that kid's going into something way more dangerous. Soccer is definitely the way to go."

She smiled at him. "Soccer isn't that violent."

"I'm sorry; have you ever seen girls play?"

Cameron rolled her eyes. "I hope she does this next week."

House groaned. "Don't remind me. Do my parents really have to come?"

"Yes. They still want to meet mine. And I haven't seen all of my brothers together in years."

"The house will be too crowded."

"I know my family is single-handedly responsible for overpopulating the planet, but it's fun to have such a big family."

"Yeah, 'cause then you don't get noticed as much. You screw up as an only child and you're the one that makes Mom cry."

"Well, then we won't make our daughter an only child."

"So you're going to have a kid with another man? Make it Chase. The kid will be too beautiful. It'll be like Brad and Angelina all over again."

"You're sick."

"You're right, that kid turned out ugly."

---------------------------------------

"Do I have to do this?" House whined as Cameron was wrapping presents for her family at the dining table.

"Yes, and you're going to be nice. Even to your father."

He sat down across from her. "You didn't get him a gift, did you?"

"Yes, and it's from you, too."

He winced. "Allison, I've never gotten a gift for my father. Ever. Not even for his birthday. He's going to know that it's really from you."

"Would you like me to add my name?"

"I'd like you to _replace_ my name with yours."

She sighed and finally looked up at him. "Your father's going to be around once the baby's born, you know that."

"Not as much as you think he is. He'll start scrutinizing how we're raising the kid, how unsafe this house is for a baby, et cetera. You'll start to get annoyed with his caustic attitude fairly quick."

"That's not true. I'm still with you," Cameron said with a small smile.

"Nice."

She looked at how his arm was hiding behind his back and commented. "What are you doing?"

"Hiding your gift," he said as he pulled a fairly large box out behind him.

"Sunday's Christmas, not tonight."

"I know, but I really don't want to see the fam staring at me when I give this to you. They may become sickening."

Cameron just smiled and accepted the box from him. She peeled away the paper and pulled off the lid. Inside, she saw a plain white shirt with the phrase "Baby in the House" written across it. She looked up at him. "Is my uterus a house for the baby?"

"No, well, yes, but I mean, you're a House, well, close enough."

She smiled. "So the phrase has a double meaning."

"And is really the only thing I could think of for a shirt." He looked at her. "It's lame."

"No, it's sweet."

"It's not even funny."

"Yes it is."

"Did you laugh?"

"Well, no, but I did smile."

"There you go. It's lame," House said while crossing his arms.

Cameron rolled her eyes and pulled the shirt out. "It's great, and I'm going to put it on right now."

"That's even lamer." She smirked at him and then noticed a black velvet box that was underneath the tee shirt. She looked up at him with a questioning gaze. "Or it could have been the distraction to the real gift," he said as he looked at her.

She smiled at him and slowly opened the jewelry box. Inside was a three stone diamond pendant necklace on a silver chain. It came with matching earrings as well. "Greg, this is beautiful."

"Yeah, Wilson really knows how to pick 'em."

Cameron grinned. "Yep, I guess that's why I'm leaving you for him."

He scowled. "Not funny."

She stood up and made her way over to him. She leaned over House and lightly kissed him on the lips. "Now it's time for your present."

She walked as fast as possible and returned a few seconds later. It was a flat, thin box that was unwrapped. "Sorry I didn't have time to wrap it. I just got it."

"I love how you waited until the last minute to get me a tie." She rolled her eyes and sat next to him while handing him the gift. "It's ok, I need a new one."

He opened the box and removed the tissue paper that covered it. He pulled out the thin pieces of cardboard. "Two tickets…to the Rolling Stones?"

"Look at the seats."

"Third row…center floor." He quickly looked at her. "Allison…"

"Don't worry; the seats are on the end of the aisle so you don't have to worry about your leg. Just your ears."

"This is too much."

"It's ok; I have a friend who got these tickets for me. He owed me."

"What did you do, save his life?"

"Actually, yes. Knowing the Heimlich maneuver does come in handy." She saw his still doubtful expression. "Greg, this is my Christmas gift for you. You have to take it."

"Oh, I'm taking it, but the concert is in February."

"So?"

"There are two tickets, and you'll be seven months by then."

"I know. I won't be going. You can take Wilson."

"They why did you get two?"

"Because I wasn't planning on being pregnant when I talked to Steve about them. I only picked them up today, though."

"Gotcha. So…you want me to take Wilson to go see one of the greatest bands ever?"

"Yes, and get me a shirt, you know how I adore Mick."

"Really. I always pictured you as a Keith-type."

She grinned at him. "Just make sure you have fun there."

"You're too good for me, do you know that?"

"Yes, but you make me happy."

"Can't argue with that logic."

She leaned over and kissed him lightly. "Thank you for the gifts."

"Thank you for the life-changing opportunity."

She grinned as she came in closer again. "You're welcome."

---------------------------------------

The next morning, House sat in his office staring off into space and ignoring Foreman and Chase. Cameron had stayed home to get the house ready for their incoming guests, and the only thing he could do was go to work. He saw the door open out of the corner of his eye and saw Wilson sit down on the chair across from him.

"I don't deserve her," he said simply.

"I already know that. What's different this time?" House silently tossed the tickets in front of Wilson. He picked them up and said, "Whoa! You really don't deserve her!"

"Have you seen where the seats are at?"

"Holy crap! House! You have the greatest woman in the world!" He paused. "Does she have a sister?"

"No, all she has are brothers. Although one is gay, so it'd work out perfectly."

"Thanks, but I'm still married."

"Aren't you also in a relationship with that doctor with the kid?"

"It's not a relationship, per say. It's a close friendship."

"Have you nailed her, yet?"

"I'm sorry; did you just say 'nailed'?"

"Maybe. I think you're avoiding the question. Was she any good?"

"Is Cameron good?"

House was silent. "I see how it's going to be. I thought we were best friends, Jimmy. Best friends tell."

"I don't kiss and tell."

"Fine, but are you going to go to the concert with me?"

"Don't you think it's a little early to be taking me to such a huge concert? What would people think?"

"All right, this has passed a new line of creepy that even I can't snark my way around," House said as he got up with the help of his cane. "I should probably go, Allison's parents should be arriving soon, and I want to make a good first impression."

"I don't think that's going to happen even if you try."

"Tell the children I ran home to Mommy," House said as he exited his office.

---------------------------------------

When House arrived, there was already a nice BMW Z3 parked on the side of the road in front of the house. He hoped it was one of Cameron's brothers, and not her parents. He opened the door and when he made it to the living room, he saw two men sitting near Cameron laughing and talking. "Party started without me?" he said as his opening line. Cameron stood up and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Greg, this is my brother, Ethan, and his partner, Jake. Ethan, Jake, this is Greg," she said with a huge grin.

Ethan and Jake stood up and both shook House's hand. When they all sat down House was staring at them. "How long have you two been here?"

"Um, only a few minutes," Ethan said.

"Ok. You're from New York?"

"Yeah. I have a studio there. Well, Jake and I do."

"A studio?"

"Yeah, we're both composers. I mostly write for piano, and Jake does almost every other instrument."

"Greg plays piano, you know," Cameron said.

"Really. Do you write at all?"

"No, I just play."

"How'd you learn?"

"Lessons, and the occasional listening to music and teaching myself."

"That's cool," Jake said with a nod.

They all fell silent again and suddenly the doorbell rang. Cameron stood up to answer it. "You're not going to be doing that all night, are you?" House asked her.

"Probably, yes."

He rolled his eyes and stood up. "Sit down, I'll get it."

She smiled and resumed her seat as he left the room. He opened the door and saw a man, a woman, a little toddler, and a baby in the woman's arms. He stared at them without a smile and said, "I bet you're Frank," House said as he let them in.

Frank smiled. "Right you are. This is my wife, Trish."

"Greg," he said quickly shaking their hands.

He felt a tug at his pant leg and looked down to see a little boy of about two looking up at him with a shy smile. "I'm Gary." Except it sounded more like Gay-we because the little boy didn't have a grasp for his 'r's yet. He gave the kid a small, crooked smile and led the way into the living room so the siblings could have a reunion.

---------------------------------------

All of Cameron's brothers and their significant others had arrived; they were just waiting on Cameron and House's parents to cram the already full house even more. Dinner was simmering on the stove, and they were all waiting for the elder guests to finally grace them with their presence. As they sat there with the small talk dwindling down, the doorbell finally rang. House leapt up as fast as his leg would allow, and rushed over to the door. Cameron was on his heels, just for support in case her parents answered the door. He opened it, and saw the two people he was not ready to see: Cameron's parents. They looked only a few years older than him and very surprised to see a man close to their age standing next to their very large daughter. "Mom! Dad!" Cameron exclaimed pushing the door open wider to let them in. They cautiously entered and she hugged them both quickly. "I haven't seen you both in so long." They were still staring at House. "Um, Mom, Dad, this is my fiancé, Greg. Greg, these are my parents, Gary and Naomi."

They awkwardly shook his hand and they still stared at him. "Um…how old are you?" Naomi asked.

House slightly frowned. "I'm going to be 48 next month."

"How nice, I was starting kindergarten when you were born."

"Mom, it's not important how old he is," Cameron said.

Her mother turned to look at her. "Allison. Why on earth did you never tell us you were going to have a baby?"

"I wanted you to meet Greg before you found out I was pregnant."

"Honey, you're getting so big! How far along are you now?"

"Five and a half months. Mom, I'm having a girl," Cameron said with a smile. Naomi grinned and hugged her daughter.

Gary was still sizing up House and he finally said, "You take good care of her?"

House was slightly surprised that he had spoke. "Well, she can take care of herself, but everything she doesn't have I got covered."

Gary nodded. "You love her?"

"If I didn't, I probably wouldn't have asked her to marry me." Gary stared at him. "I don't give straight answers, just so you know."

The older man nodded again. "So, you're a good man?"

"I don't know what you mean by 'good,' but I you daughter seems to be grinning."

Gary stared at House before he smiled. "All right, then." House took this as his way of accepting him.

Naomi looked at House again and sized him up. "Why do you use a cane?"

"Well, you know, when you get older, your bones get weaker…" Naomi scowled at him. He rolled his eyes and started again, "I'm missing about half my thigh muscle in my right leg."

"How is that possible?"

"Easy. You have horrible pains in your leg and your doctors don't figure it out what it is until you suggest it's a clot three days after the fact. Now, when the blood flow stops going to one area, that muscle dies, so, I had them remove the clot, not my leg, and later they took out all of the dead muscle."

Naomi's mouth was wide open. "My goodness, that's horrible."

"Yeah; luckily I got tenure for it."

Cameron rolled her eyes as her mother raised an eyebrow. "Say, don't we have some other offspring sitting in that room over there?" Gary suddenly said.

He and his wife led the way into the living room as Cameron and House stayed behind. "Greg, why can't you just be nice to my mother? She doesn't like you cracking all those jokes."

"Are you kidding? I am being nice! I haven't said anything rude to her, yet."

"Yeah, that's what scares me—the yet part."

House gave her a half-smile before heading into the living room.

Gary and Naomi had said their hellos to everyone except Ethan and Jake, who wouldn't stand up. Jake looked as though he did seem eager to greet the newcomers, yet he was waiting for Ethan's reaction toward them. Gary looked over at them. "Hey, boys, why don't you come over here and say hello? We haven't seen you in ages."

"We're not boys," Ethan said.

Gary frowned and walked up to them. "Look, son, I'm sorry for what happened when you told us about everything. Can't we make amends and spend some time all together?"

Jake stood up and Ethan looked at him with a shocked expression. "I'd like that," he said while sticking out his hand to shake Gary's.

The older man shook his head and wrapped his arms around the younger man. "We're all family here." They stepped away from each other's embrace a moment later and he said, "Want to help me bring in the gifts?"

"We were supposed to bring gifts?" Chris asked. Everyone looked at him. "Just kidding, guys."

Gary and his sons all headed out to their cars to retrieve the presents. "You know, I might like this Christmas thing after all," House said as they waited for everyone to come back inside. Cameron smiled at him.

"Hello my little Naomi," they heard Naomi say in a baby-like voice.

"Oh, sure, she likes the kid," House said under his breath.

Cameron glared at him. The men returned with bundles of gifts under their arms. "There now. It's a holiday!" Cameron's father said. After all the gifts were put under the tree (that Cameron made House get) they all sat down.

"So, where are your parents, Greg?" Naomi asked.

House shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe my father decided he didn't want to come." The doorbell rang. House winced. "Spoke too soon."

Cameron stood up and answered the door. She was greeted by his smiling mother and scowling father. "There are a lot of cars outside," was the first thing he said.

"It's great to see you, too, John," Cameron said as they removed their coats.

"How's my little granddaughter?" Blythe asked.

She smiled. "Kicking and squirming around."

"Just as she should be."

Cameron led them into the living room and introduced everyone. "Two 'Gary and Naomi's? That's confusing," John commented.

"Dad, I don't think the little ones will be talking," House said.

"You never know, Greg, they could be old enough to talk."

"Yes, the three-month-old baby can really tell you how life's been going."

Cameron broke up the upcoming battle. "Ok! Let's get dinner on the table. Mom, Blythe, would you help me, please?" The women left the room and got everything settled. Everyone sitting in the living room sat in silence.

Soon, they were all led to the dining room where they each dug into their meals and talked lightly over the beautiful house and complimenting Cameron on her great cooking skills. Of course, the moment was ruined when House said, "It's my recipe." Other than that, they enjoyed their dinner and figured out where to sleep after the meal.

* * *

A/N: So, chapter 5 is FINALLY completed. I don't know how long it will be before I can write chapter 6 (I'm running out of ideas), but I'll see what I can do. If anyone has some ideas that could happen to our favorite couple (maybe including Wilson and Fontaine), please let me know! Until then, toodles for now!


	6. January

A/N: Look who finally updated!! I was on spring break and I decided to work on this chapter and finish it. Enjoy!

* * *

"Peanut butter and pickles."

"Do you have Tourettes?"

Cameron gave him a look as she placed her hand on her stomach. "I'm craving a peanut butter and pickle sandwich."

"You're kidding, right?" House put down his magazine and looked at her.

"Greg, I'm not kidding. I've been craving something that's salty, sweet, and nutty."

"Why not peanut butter and jelly? Jelly's sweet."

She shrugged. "I want pickles, I want peanut butter. They sound good together."

"Are you pregnant or something?"

"No, I've just been getting fat for the last six months."

"Oh, phew. That's a relief."

She hit him with the remote and then changed the channel. "Can you get me one, please?"

"You're capable of getting one yourself," he replied as he turned back to his magazine.

"My feet are swollen."

"My leg is throbbing."

She sighed and pulled her feet off his lap. "Some help you are."

She was about to pull herself up when he said, "Oh, put your feet back up, I'll get it." He stood up and she placed her feet on his seat.

Cameron smiled at him. "Thanks, hon."

House returned a few minutes later with the sandwich. "Here you go," he said as he handed the plate to her. He lifted her feet up and placed them back on his lap once he was seated.

She stared at the sandwich. "Greg?"

"What?" he asked with his face hidden behind his magazine.

"I don't want this anymore. I want Chinese food and pickles."

"Too bad. I'm not getting you Chinese food. Eat your sandwich."

"But I hate peanut butter."

He put his magazine down quickly. He looked annoyed. "Then why did you want it?"

"Because it was nutty?"

"Allison, eat the damn sandwich."

"It's too sticky."

He paused. "That's why you hate peanut butter?"

"No. I hate peanut butter because I don't like the taste of peanuts."

He squeezed his eyes shut. "Then why did you want something nutty?"

"I have no idea, Greg. I was just craving it."

He sighed. "Fine. Chinese food and pickles, now?"

"Yes. No."

House stared at her. "What now?"

"Ice cream and artichoke hearts."

He gave her a look of disgust. "You're sick."

"No! Ice cream and _garlic_. Yes. That is what I want."

"I'm never kissing you again; you know that, right?"

He got up to prepare her dish as she grinned and returned to channel surfing.

---------------------------------------

House saw Wilson and Fontaine in the cafeteria and approached them. "Ice cream and garlic," he said as he sat down next to Wilson.

"And so it starts," Wilson responded.

"How's the baby doing?" Fontaine asked.

"Oh, she's good. She has her ten fingers and toes, so I'm happy."

Wilson grinned. "I'm sure you are."

"It's interesting, knowing that this being has part of my chromosomes."

"Let's just hope she turns out to be more like Cameron."

"I don't know, I think I'd rather have an ugly kid so she's not chased by all the boys."

"Wow, she hasn't even been born yet and you're already overprotective," Wilson replied with a smirk.

"No, I just don't want her to have to rely on her looks for everything."

"Well, Cameron doesn't rely on her looks," Fontaine commented.

"That's because she also has a brain. We don't even know if this kid'll be smart."

"With you and Cameron as parents? I'm sure she'll be a genius," Wilson said reassuringly.

House gave him a skeptic look. "I don't know, my parents aren't the brightest crayons in the box."

"That's a nice thing to say about your mom."

"Well, she's not. She thinks everything is always one hundred percent perfect."

"Not true," Wilson said. "She knows you and your dad have issues."

"That's because I've _told_ her. And I'm sure he's complained about me to her as well."

Wilson smiled. "Either way, your daughter is going to be perfect because she's part of you."

"What do you know? You don't have a kid."

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious, House," Wilson said. He was, of course, hurt by House's comment, but he wasn't expecting an apology. It was House, after all.

"You know what I mean. You just go in that zone where you become creepy."

"I'm sorry; I thought I actually gave good advice. But maybe I'm too sentimental for my own good."

"Yep. That's the way it is."

"What James said is true, though," Fontaine said. "When Megan was born, I saw her as perfect. She still is to me, even though in reality she isn't."

"That's the way to talk about your child," House said.

"I mean that she's dyslexic, so to other people she's not perfect, but to me she still is."

"Wow, you're right. Your child's a freak," House snarked. "Wilson was dyslexic, so you don't think _he's_ perfect?"

"Thanks, House," Wilson said embarrassedly.

"Was?" Fontaine asked curiously.

"Well, I still am, but I learned a way to overcome it. Sometimes I slip up, though."

"Do you think you can teach it to Megan?"

"Oh, so you want your kid to be completely perfect again?" House added.

"Hey House, don't you have a case to get back to?" Wilson said.

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" House asked in a mockingly shocked tone.

"Yes," Wilson and Fontaine said together.

"Fine, I can take a hint." House turned away and limped out of the cafeteria.

---------------------------------------

House came into the meeting room to find Foreman and Chase touching Cameron's stomach.

"Are you cheating on me?"

"There was nothing I could do! They surrounded me!" Cameron said with a teasing smile.

"Foreman, Chase, get back to the lab."

"But the baby's kicking," Chase said in an excited tone.

"Oh my God, well then get out of my way," House mockingly stated. However, he did not hurry over to the group and instead made his way over to the coffee pot.

"You don't want to feel it?" Chase asked.

"I've already felt it. It's weird, it's interesting, it's time to move on," House responded.

"It's great," Foreman said.

"It is. I like knowing that my baby is developing as she should," Cameron added.

"If you wanted to know that, you could go to the gynecologist," House said.

"Yes, but just seeing her in an ultrasound doesn't mean she's real. This helps."

"Well, wait until you start pushing her out, then you'll wish she wasn't real."

"You're such a romantic, House," Cameron said in an unenthusiastic tone.

"Well, how else did you end up that way?" House said with a wink.

"Ugh, can you two stop with the sickeningly cutesy banter, please?" Foreman asked.

"If you don't like it, you can always leave and get back to work."

Foreman took his advice and left with Chase on his heels. "You're a jerk," Cameron said.

"Hey, being cutesy is not something I like to do."

"I know; we've been together for some time now."

"So that means you know me?"

"I know you better than you think."

"Creepy," House said.

"She's still kicking if you want to feel," Cameron said with her hand on her belly.

"Nah, maybe later. I'm sure everyone else will want to feel her kick."

Cameron frowned. "House, you know this isn't just going to be another day and then it's over. Once I give birth to her, we have a whole lifetime of raising her, too."

"Well luckily I'll be out before you."

"Don't you dare say that," Cameron said suddenly getting angry.

"Wow, I was just trying to make a joke."

"Well, it's not a joke, Greg. I want to be with you as long as possible. Don't talk as if you're suddenly going to fall down on the ground dead."

He walked toward her. "Ok, I'm not going anywhere. If I can survive an infarction, I sure as hell can survive getting older."

Her face broke into a small smile. "You better. I'm not going to be stuck with her all by myself."

"Fine, fine, I'll stay alive until she gets married and pops out a few kids, how's that?"

"Good. You should talk to God about that."

"Don't worry, we already made an agreement. I'm sacrificing Wilson."

"But he's going to be the godfather."

"Ah, shoot. Maybe I'll sacrifice Foreman and Chase."

"Because combined they equal Wilson?"

"Because Foreman isn't worth much. All because of his record. And Chase…well, he's British."

Cameron smiled. "Australian."

"Even worse!"

"Well, then, maybe you should add Vogler in there to equal Wilson."

"Nah, Vogler already sold his soul to the devil."

"Oh right, I forgot. He sacrificed a goat and everything."

House nodded. "Exactly. Which is why Foreman and Chase equal Wilson. In the eyes of God, of course."

"Of course," Cameron said.

There was a short pause before House said, "Do you even remember what we were bantering about?"

"Not really."

"Oh good, it wasn't just me."

---------------------------------------

House felt himself being nudged awake. "Mhmnmnhm," he mumbled in annoyance.

"Wake up!" Cameron said loudly.

"What?" he said as he slowly opened his eyes. He looked at her smiling face leaning over him.

"Happy birthday!"

There was a short pause, then he said, "That's what you woke me up for? I thought it was something important." He turned over to fall back asleep.

She rolled him back over. "I don't think so. We are both getting up and spending the day together."

"I already see you every day, isn't that enough?" he said.

"Greg, I have the entire day planned for us. It's your birthday and I'm spoiling you."

He sighed. "Fine, but just don't expect the same thing for yours."

"All right, just as long as you get up."

He popped a Vicodin and climbed out of bed. As he meandered his way to the shower, Cameron stayed behind to make the bed, as usual.

He climbed into the shower and prepared to shampoo his hair when he felt a presence behind him. He turned around and saw Cameron standing there. "Man you get undressed fast," he stated.

"This is birthday surprise number one," she said with a smile.

"Sex in the shower? We've tried that before, remember? It's too much weight on my leg."

"I know, and that's why I got…." She reached outside the curtain and pulled in metal and plastic object. "A shower stool!"

"Well, that would work," House said thoughtfully.

"Good, now just sit down, and enjoy."

"Oh, I think I may from now on," he said with a mischievous smirk.

---------------------------------------

After the surprised in the shower, they got dressed and Cameron made House the best breakfast he ever had, or so he said—mockingly.

"Did you really enjoy the breakfast?" She asked as she cleaned up the dishes.

"Yes, but it would have been too normal of me to say it was the best."

"But was it, though?"

"I'm not sure. I may have had better in Indonesia."

"Sure," Cameron said in an unbelieving tone.

"So, what's the next surprise?" House asked.

"You sound like a little kid."

"I am. I'm being spoiled for my birthday. No, I'm being _spoiled_. I'm taking in every moment."

"We're going to Trenton."

"Why?"

She turned around. "Why do you think?"

He thought for a moment and then said, "You're taking me to the Monster Truck Rally."

She smiled. "Yes I am."

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

---------------------------------------

On their way home, they consumed cotton candy and talked about the event. Cameron was reminded of their first non-date.

"Do you remember the first time we did this?" she asked as she watched him tear the sugary cotton from the stick.

"You mean the non-date?" he responded with his mouth full.

She smiled. "Yes."

"Yes," he said with a shrug.

"Did you ever think we'd end up here?"

He looked at her after he swallowed his food. "Here at the show again?"

"No, I mean us, together, engaged, pregnant."

House scanned her with his eyes and then looked away to see where he was going. "No. But if I did, I'd demand lots of money for my new abilities."

She rolled her eyes. "I meant, did you even fathom the idea of us being in a relationship?"

"No," he said shortly before he devoured the rest of his cotton candy.

"So how _did_ we wind up here?"

"Well, you brought me here as a gift."

"Greg, you know what I mean," she said angrily.

He smiled and stopped walking. He looked at her and took a deep breath before speaking. "You know this only started off as just sex, no strings attached. Well, I got used to what we were doing and I ended up getting comfortable. You did too, obviously. I guess it just naturally progressed into more than just two people getting their kicks every night after work."

"So we just didn't stop it from growing into what it is now?"

"Basically," House said with a shrug before he grabbed the rest of Cameron's cotton candy and finished it for her as he began to walk again.

"Well, I'm glad we're here," she said as she caught up to him.

"Yeah, it's not as bad as I thought it was going to be."

"Oh, I was talking about the monster truck rally," she said with a smile.

* * *

A/N: Hoped you liked this chapter. It's extra long for your reading pleasure. Please review to help me push this story along or I might forget it again:D


	7. February

"What time should I pick you up?" House heard a voice say.

He looked up and saw Wilson's newly-cropped head peeking in through his open office door.

"I'm sorry, are we going on a date?" House asked.

Wilson sighed and fully walked into House's office. "I meant for the concert. What time should I be there?"

House shrugged while leaning back and planting his feet on his desk. "Four? The doors don't open until six, and I do not want to be standing in line very long."

Wilson nodded. "All right. I'll see you tomorrow, then."

"Wait," House said, stopping Wilson as he turned to leave.

Wilson faced his crippled friend again. "Yes?"

"Where are you going this evening? Cameron wants you to come over for dinner."

"I can't. I'm having dinner with Abby."

"And Megan?"

Wilson put his hands in his pockets and looked at the ground.

"You dog," House said with a sly smile.

Wilson looked up. "It's just a casual dinner. Nothing too life-changing, but I asked, she said yes. It'll be an evening."

"Is the kid staying with someone tonight so you can stay the night?" House quipped.

"That hasn't been discussed, nor will it be discussed. It's just dinner and pleasant conversation, something you've grown accustomed to, I imagine."

"With Keiko? Sure."

"Don't call Cameron that," Wilson chided.

"Who said I was talking about Cameron?" Wilson gave House a look. "Fine, it was Cameron, but she has gotten rather big."

"And there's more to come."

House shuddered. "It's almost over, too."

"I'd like to think it's just beginning," Wilson said.

"Fine then, you go raise the kid."

Wilson sat across from House. "House, you need to realize that this isn't going to be something small. You're having a baby. You need to be prepared for this."

"I am? Wilson, you must be the father, then. I don't remember being with any other man," House snarked.

Wilson refused to take the bait. "Less than two months, you're going to be a father, House. It's time to accept it. You're going to be awoken at odd hours in the night, and Cameron will probably make you change a dirty diaper or two. This isn't the only stage. It's just beginning. You have a whole life with this little person ahead of you."

House sighed. "Aren't you gonna be late for your date?"

Wilson stood. "Think about it, House. It'll be a lot less scary once the baby actually arrives."

"And I'll be a lot less annoyed once you leave my office," House said caustically.

Without another word, Wilson left House to his own thoughts.

-------------------------------------------------------

House got home around eight o'clock. He was greeted only by silence and darkness. The only light was a faint flickering coming from the living room. He entered to see Cameron asleep on the couch with a copy of _What to Expect When You're Expecting _resting across her ever-expanding belly. Somehow, she had managed to light the fire, and the glow was casting a soft light on her relaxed features.

He approached her, took the book off her stomach and ear-marked the page, then lightly shook her shoulder. She slowly awoke and smiled when she saw him. "Hey," she said. "Sorry I fell asleep."

"It's all right. You should get to bed. You'll be more comfortable there."

She sat up and faced him. "No, I'll make something for you to eat."

He stopped her before she could stand. "Forget it; I'll just grab a snack myself."

"Greg, you should eat real food," she said.

"And you should rest on a surface that won't make your back hurt even more," he said. "I don't want to hear you complaining all the time."

She smiled. "I'll just heat up the leftovers from last night."

"Go to bed, I'll do it myself."

Cameron stood. "Well, I'm hungry, too, so we both can eat."

They both walked to the kitchen with Cameron's stomach leading the way. As she rummaged in the fridge, House slid past her and grabbed a beer.

"There's a chapter in that book you should read," Cameron stated as she pulled some food out of the fridge.

House popped open his bottle and nodded. "I figured."

"It'll be very helpful once the little one arrives."

"Well I figure it'll tell me what to expect, as it so aptly says," he replied.

She slammed the Tupperware on the counter and turned to look at him. "Why aren't you invested in this at all?" she asked angrily. "You need to be more prepared for this, Greg. I won't be able to do this alone."

"You know I'm a compartmentalizer. I don't do this kind of stuff. I'm not needed until the thing pops out."

"That's not a word, and I do need you before, Greg. I need to know that you're not going to—" she stopped mid-sentence.

"I'm not going to what? Drown her? I think I know how to keep a person alive, Allison."

"Leave," she said softly.

He stared at her for a beat before he grabbed her by the shoulders. "Look, I'm not going to leave. Mostly because I need to make payments on this place, but also because I know what I'm doing. I know what's going to happen."

"I need you to promise," Cameron said with tears in her eyes. Her hormones were really messing with everyone at that point.

He sighed. "I promise."

She smiled. "Thank you."

She turned back to put the food in the microwave as Greg took a swig of his beer. "Besides, I've already read those chapters."

-------------------------------------------------------

Wilson arrived at 4 o'clock on the nose. House answered the door with a grumpy look on his face. "You're annoyingly on-time. I was still gussying up."

"You really need to stop using The Sims references in daily life," Wilson replied as he walked in.

"It's applicable. So, how was your date with the good doctor?" House asked as he led Wilson into the living room where Cameron was reading her book.

She put down her book and looked up at the two. "Ooh, yes! Tell us!"

Wilson gave a shy smile before sitting next to Cameron. "It went very well. We talked and learned a lot more about each other."

"Did you make a move?" House asked as he prepared to light the fireplace.

"We kissed."

House spun his head around to look at his friend. "Kiss?? That's it?"

"I was being a gentleman!" Wilson said defensively.

"It's all right. You went as far as you should have gone on your first date," Cameron responded.

"Thank you, Cameron. And before you ask," Wilson said, as he saw House opening his mouth, "We're going out again tomorrow night. She wanted to do something tonight, but I mentioned my previous engagement."

"Don't say it like that. It sounds like a date," House replied.

"Hey, you wanted it to be," Wilson said with a smirk.

"Allison, I promise I did not say it was a date."

Cameron smiled. "That's all right. I feel Wilson is a part of this relationship, too."

Wilson laughed while House looked disgusted. Cameron laughed at his expression.

"That's it, we're leaving before it gets any weirder," House said standing up.

Wilson stood. "Goodbye, dear, we'll be home as soon as we can," he said to Cameron.

"Have fun on your date!" Cameron called to them as they headed out the door.


	8. March

"Could you get any bigger?" Foreman asked as Cameron came into the conference room with her gigantic belly.

"I'm sorry, but this baby is getting huge! I still have a month to go," Cameron said as she put down her bag and rubbed her back.

"You need to stop coming into work. You'll be useless with your slow waddling," House said coming in shortly after her.

"Well with you leading the way, I'm sure I can keep up," she responded sarcastically.

"We have a new case," Chase called out, drawing attention away from the banter.

"Who is it?" House asked.

"A familiar face."

"Not Justin Halliwell," Cameron said.

"The one and only," Chase responded.

"What are his complaints this time?" House asked.

"Well, this time, he didn't check himself in. He collapsed and started seizing at a mall," Chase answered.

Foreman spoke. "We've already checked his brain, but there doesn't seem to be any lesions our anything cancerous."

"Well, maybe he has epilepsy. Send him home," House said.

"House, we already checked for that. His brainwaves are fine," Foreman responded.

"Plus, he expelled fluid from nearly every orifice during the seizure," Chase said.

"Chase, not in front of the pregnant woman," House said when he noticed her pained expression.

"No, it's fine. I can deal with it," Cameron answered.

"Are there any other symptoms?"

"Now that he's awake…he's complaining of a headache even though we've giving him medication," Chase said.

"And he can't remember anything," Foreman supplied.

"What do you mean he can't remember anything?" House asked.

"He doesn't remember us or remember anything about his life. He knows his name and his age, but that's about it," Chase said.

"And you said it has nothing's wrong with his brain?" House asked skeptically.

"We'll do another scan. Maybe something popped up," Foreman offered.

"Do that. Cameron, you get to do paperwork today," House said.

"No way. I'm still capable of doing my job, House. I'll take some blood samples," she said.

"Did I tell you to take some blood?"

"It seems no one else has, House, and it needs to be done," she argued.

He sighed. "Fine. But if I hear you've done something else I didn't OK, you're not allowed to come back until after you get your figure back."

She rolled her eyes but grabbed her lab coat and headed out of the room behind Chase and Foreman. House went into his office and turned on his notebook.

A couple hours later, there was a knock on his office door.

"Go away unless you have news for me," he said without looking up.

The door opened but the intruder didn't say a word. With an exasperated sigh, House looked up from his video game expecting to see one of his ducklings or Wilson or even his tormentor, but instead he saw the last person he ever thought he'd see again.

"Stacy," he said.

"Hi," she said.

"What are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd come to see you. It's been awhile."

"Yeah. I haven't seen you since I saved your precious husband's life. How is he? Still kicking?"

She gave him a small smile before sitting across from him. "He's fine. We're…separated."

"Congratulations," he said sarcastically.

"Greg. I came here because I wanted to see you. I've missed you."

"You really like showing up at inopportune times, don't you?" he asked as he leaned back in his chair.

"This is bad timing for you? What are you doing? Playing a video game?"

He smirked in spite of himself. "We just got a pressing case, and for some reason my cronies haven't reported back to me, yet."

Suddenly the door burst open and Cameron popped her large body in. She opened her mouth to speak but stopped when she saw Stacy. She swallowed and then looked back at her fiancé. "House, I just ran his blood work…it's not good."

House stood up. "What do you mean?"

"It looks like leukemia. Chase is doing a biopsy right now and we have Wilson looking at the sample."

"Why didn't you call me sooner?"

"It didn't seem like there was time. We're actually trying to find a way to make him comfortable," Cameron said rubbing her back.

"Have you been on your feet this entire time?" House asked while looking at her large stomach.

"No, Foreman made sure I had a seat in the lab. I don't know how we missed this before."

House twitched his mouth as he thought. "When was the last time he came in?"

"I looked already. He came in three months ago."

"Did he have a full blood panel then?"

"Yes. I remember doing it," Cameron said.

"And there was no trace of this before?"

"None," she said while shaking her head. "I made sure. This somehow developed in the last three months…and progressed very quickly."

House and Cameron stared at each other for a few moments in silence.

"Call whatever family he has and let them know. If he's not in a capacity to make a decision, we'll need someone who is."

Cameron nodded and started to head out of the room.

"Oh, Cameron?" She turned to look at him. "Make sure you take a rest, too. I don't want to hear you've collapsed because you were being stupid."

She smiled and nodded as she headed out of the office and waddled toward the stairs.

"You're letting a grossly pregnant woman work?" Stacy scolded.

"Don't say grossly. She's gotten hotter. Her breasts are bigger," House said as he returned to his seat.

"I meant she's very large, very far advanced in her pregnancy," she responded.

"Well you could have said that to begin with."

Stacy rolled her eyes. "Greg, you should send her home. She shouldn't be working."

"She knows her limitations. Plus, if she goes into labor, she's already in a hospital. She doesn't want to stop working even though I've told her to stop coming in until she pops that thing out."

"That thing? House, she's having a baby, not expelling an alien out of her stomach!"

"You never know," he said with a shrug. "So why are you really here?"

"Greg, I already told you. I miss you. I…really miss you."

House looked at her and then shook his head. "Nope. You're too late." He stood up and started to head around his desk.

"How am I too late?" she asked.

"What, did you think I'd still be sitting around pining for you? Stuff happened and I can't change them," House said before opening the door. "Hopefully you'll be gone before I get back." He paused. "Goodbye, Stacy." He headed out the door and toward the elevators.

Stacy sat there in stunned silence. She was utterly confused and rather affronted. But she picked up her purse and headed out the door. She noticed the pregnant doctor trying to hide around the corner, but was very difficult because of her belly. She headed over to her and saw she was crying.

"Cameron? Are you all right?" she asked.

Cameron was startled and quickly wiped her tears. "Oh Stacy," she said while sniffing. "What brings you by?"

"Well, I saw you and wanted to talk but it looks like you need to talk. What's wrong?" she asked in a sweet voice that sickened Cameron.

"Nothing's wrong. It's just hormones. And stress."

"Cameron, you should really be at home. You're going to have your baby soon; you don't want the stress to get to you before you become a mother."

"I know what to expect! What do you know? You don't even have any kids!" Cameron yelled. She quickly came down when she saw Stacy's shocked face. "I'm sorry, but I need to keep working. I can't stop until I need to."

Stacy put her hand on the younger woman's shoulder. "I understand. But you should at least take a break."

Cameron nodded and sniffed as she wiped the rest of her tears away. "So, why'd you come here?"

Stacy took a deep breath. "I came to see House. My husband and I are separated, and I just missed Greg a lot. I was hoping we could get back together."

Cameron took a deep breath. "What did he say?"

"He hasn't really said anything, so I'm going to try to wear him down. After all, I was with him through a very difficult time. I think he still loves me," Stacy said conspiratorially.

"Oh," Cameron said softly. Suddenly she doubled over in pain. She screamed as she clutched her stomach and kneeled down to the ground.

"Cameron?" Stacy asked worriedly. A nurse rushed over and grabbed Cameron.

"Dr. Cameron, are you all right?" the nurse asked.

"I'm…cramping," she gasped.

-------------------------------------------------------

Since he wasn't needed to care for his dying patient, Cuddy harangued him into clinic duty. He was finally dealing with his second patient when Cuddy burst into the room.

"Why aren't you answering your pager?" she demanded.

He picked it up and looked at it. "Because they're all from you," he responded casually.

"House. You're needed in the ER."

A look of confusion passed over his face. "I'm not an ER doctor. If someone wants me, they'll have to become my patient."

"It isn't someone who wants you as a doctor. It's Cameron."

House leapt up with surprising speed for a cripple. "What happened? I told her not to push herself too hard."

Cuddy sighed. "She started cramping. When we admitted her, we thought she was in labor, but she's bleeding."

House hobbled out of the exam room and walked as fast has he leg would take him. Just when he was outside the doors to the ER, Stacy sprang up from her seat and approached him. "House! Do you know what's going on?"

"Not until I get in there," he said hurriedly. ER nurses tried to stop him from going any further, but Cuddy made sure he got past them. She led him to Cameron's room where she was lying in bed. Chase and Foreman were already sitting with her.

"What happened?" he demanded.

Chase started to explain everything while House distractedly grabbed Cameron's chart. He looked through it but didn't find the words he was looking for. He looked up at his Australian duckling. "Has she stopped bleeding?"

"Yes," Foreman answered calmly. "And the baby's fine. She was just stressed from working and from the appearance of your ex-girlfriend who wanted to removed the 'ex' part."

The ER doctor came in and noticed House. "I assume Drs. Chase and Foreman have told you what I've told Dr. Cameron. I'm putting her on bed rest. It's the best thing for her at this stage."

"No! Really? Wow, you're such an excellent doctor," House snarked.

"House?" Cameron asked awakening.

"Are you all right? Are you in any pain?" he asked.

"No, I'm fine. You're here?"

"Of course I'm here. Cuddy gave me an excuse to leave the clinic, so I decided to take my window," he said sarcastically.

A nurse led Stacy over to where Cameron was but no one had noticed her.

"I thought you were gone," Cameron said to House.

"Why would I be gone?" he asked.

"Because Stacy came here to get you back," she answered.

"Why would I be going back to Stacy?"

"She was the love of your life. She was with you during your infarction," Cameron explained.

"Who told you this?"

"Stacy."

"Did she say she still had a chance with me?" he asked getting angry.

"She said she was going to try everything in her power," Cameron answered.

House gave an exasperated sigh. "Cameron. Don't be a moron. I already told you I was staying. Why the hell would I leave?"

"Because of the aforementioned reasons."

"Allison, that was the past. I may be a jerk, but I'm not going to leave just because I had a history with her. I'm trying to move forward, and if you just let me go, I'll just go back to my old misanthropic ways."

"What _old_ misanthropic ways?" Foreman asked.

"I can leave you, you know. Or at least _make_ you leave," House responded.

Cameron smiled. "So…you're not leaving?"

"Do I have to spell it out? I never had any intention whatsoever of going back with that woman. I even told her her timing was terrible. She just needed to get a clue. I guess she thought you got knocked up by the pretty British boy."

"Australian," his ducklings replied.

"Whatever. The point is, that issue is over and done with, yes? Can we focus on our patient now?"

"Wilson's giving him his treatment now," Chase said.

"Was this ten minutes ago or two hours ago?" House demanded.

Chase was silent. "It was about an hour ago," Foreman answered.

"Well, go and see how he's doing, I'll keep an eye on the whale here."

"Screw you," Cameron said.

"Ah! There's that biting wit! I knew it was still there!" House said with a sarcastic smirk.

Chase and Foreman turned to leave but ran saw Stacy silently standing there. House turned around and saw her.

"Oh! Well, I hope you heard all that because I'm not repeating it. Tootles!"

"You're…the father?" she asked.

"Yes, I am. I'm also her fiancé, just to make things interesting," House said.

"Wow. I can't believe it."

"Believe it." He glanced over at Cameron's monitor before turning back toward Stacy. "Now, could you leave? You're stressing Cameron out."

"I'm sorry." She sighed and looked at Cameron and then back at House. "Goodbye Greg."

"Bye!" he said in fake merriment before he turned and sat next to Cameron's bed.

Chase and Foreman followed Stacy and Cuddy out of the room.

"You're a jerk," Cameron said.

"I already acknowledged that, thanks."

"But…I'm glad you're here."

"Al, I'm stuck with you whether you like it or not," he said while leaning back in the chair.

"You just better be lucky I didn't go into early labor."

He sat upright in his seat. "That's possible?"

"Yep. Only one month to go, Greg. Are you ready?" she said with a smile.

"Uh…Do you think you can make sure the baby's late so I have more time?"

"Nope. Once she comes, you're going to have to be a grown-up."

House stood up. "I changed my mind. I've decided to leave you for Wilson. Wilson?!" he called as he walked out of the room.

Cameron just laughed.


	9. April

A/N: This may or may not be the last chapter. I'm toying with the idea of adding a conclusion just to neatly wrap up all the ends. Also, get ready for a _**SURPRISE TWIST AT THE END! **_Thanks to all who kept up with the story!

_**

* * *

  
**_

Cameron walked into House's office with a sigh. He looked up at his pregnant fiancée. "You haven't popped that thing out yet?" he asked.

"No!" she exclaimed as she walked in and sat across from him. "It's driving me crazy! I want this baby to be born already!"

"What did the doctor say?"

"She said if I don't go into labor in a few days, she says I should come in and get induced," Cameron explained.

House nodded. "Well, we'll just have to try all those myths to see if they work."

"I'm not going to become stressed again."

"I didn't mean that. I meant the stupid myths. Spicy food, sex," he finished with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"You really want to have sex with an overly pregnant woman who is hormonal and may actually hurt you?"

"Hurt me how?" he asked.

"You know," she said because he really knew.

"Oh."

She smiled. "I think I'm going to walk around the hospital again. Maybe baby will want to come out."

"Have fun! I'll wait until you're thin and hot again," he said as she left.

She flipped him off as she waddled away.

"What are you doing to that woman?" Wilson said, poking his head in the office.

"I'm teasing her. Apparently she can't take a joke."

"House, the baby's late, she's getting anxious, and she just wants to be done already."

"So do I. Do you think it's fun to be with a woman who's hormonal twenty-four hours a day?"

"I don't think it would be," Wilson said.

"Where the hell have you been, anyway?" House suddenly asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I've tried calling your home, but the number doesn't work anymore."

"Oh. Yes. Well, I've moved out of my apartment," Wilson said.

"And you didn't tell me because…"

"Because you'd be a jerk about it."

"About what?" House asked.

"About me moving in with Abby."

"You've moved in with the heart doctor?"

"Yes. We've connected like I've never connected with anyone before, and I love her daughter."

"I don't need to hear your romantic comedy story. It'll just end the same way as it always has."

"I don't think so, House. She and I have a relationship I never had with my other wives."

"So when's the wedding?" House asked sarcastically.

"I don't think there's going to be a wedding. We love being together, and that's enough for us. I think in a couple of months I'm going to ask if I can adopt Megan."

"Wow. Look at you becoming a family man. Have I been a good influence for you, Jimmy?"

"Hardly. I know what I want, and I have it. I'm content."

"Content? What a way to describe your life."

"House, you're not going to admit you have a good life?" Wilson asked.

He shrugged. "I'm alive, I…well…_used_ to get sex regularly, but that'll return soon enough. I don't have much to complain about except my damn leg."

"You know, I actually didn't need to know that middle part," Wilson said disgusted.

House smirked. "You asked."

House's phone rang and he decided to answer it. "What?"

"Hey, I'm checking into the hospital," Cameron said.

"How'd you do it?" House asked. There was silence on the other end. "Allison?"

"I had some of the nurses' chili and then started running," she said sheepishly.

House sighed. "Well, at least it worked."

"Oh, yeah. I barely ran ten steps before my water broke," Cameron said. "Ow."

"What?"

"Contraction."

"Bad?"

"No. More…surprising."

"Do you want me to come down?"

"Don't worry about it. I don't think I'll be ready to give birth for awhile. I just called Dr. Hamburg, so she'll be here in a few hours. You just keep working and I'll have someone call you when I'm getting close."

"If it's Chase, I'm going to beat him with my cane," House warned.

Cameron laughed. "Then I'll make sure he'll be the one to call."

"While you're screaming in pain?"

"While I'm enjoying the ride of an epidural," Cameron corrected calmly.

House chuckled. "Well then I guess I'll see you when you're pushing a human being out of your body."

"I love you," Cameron said.

"Yeah, you too."

House hung up and looked at Wilson's startled look. "Is Cameron in labor?"

"That's the impression I got," House replied.

"You should get down there!"

"Relax, Nurse Susie, she's not going to be ready for awhile."

"You're not going to at least be with her?"

"She told me I didn't have to go down until later," House said turning on his TV to watch his favorite soap opera.

Wilson sighed and then headed to the door. "Well, congratulations, in case I don't see you later."

"Mmm," House said distractedly.

-------------------------------------------------------

House had just finished for the day—because he didn't want to stay any longer—when his cell phone rang. He answered to find Dr. Hamburg on the line.

"Dr. House," she said. "You should come down here. We've induced Cameron to help her along, and she's just about fully dilated."

House sighed. "All right, I'll be there. Just make sure to kick out everyone there who you think would annoy me."

"So everyone except Cameron?"

"Well…she's pushing it, but I guess she can stay."

"We'll see you in a few minutes," the doctor said before hanging up.

House came downstairs to see a sweaty, exhausted Cameron being assisted by Abby.

"I thought I said get rid of all the annoying people," he said to Dr. Hamburg when he hobbled into the room.

"She mentioned that to me, but I think you're going to be glad I'm here once this actually starts," Abby commented, wiping sweat from Cameron's forehead.

House nodded and looked over the doctor's shoulder. "What is that?"

"That is the baby's head," Dr. Hamburg said.

He looked back up to Cameron. "Why does she look so calm?"

"Her face will change soon enough." She looked back up at the woman in labor. "All right, Allison, this is it! Push for me!"

House watched as Cameron's face contorted as she tried pushing the baby out of her body. A couple of minutes later, and the baby was halfway out.

"Ok, Allison. We're almost done! One more big push. Are you ready?"

"No," Cameron said with exhaustion.

House swallowed as he looked at half his baby. Needless to say he was freaked out. This was about to become very real. "Cameron, just get it over with."

"Ok, why don't you push this baby out of your vagina," Cameron said angrily.

House smirked. "All right, I didn't know you swung that way."

Cameron laughed. "Don't make me laugh!"

"Allison, push!" Dr. Hamburg interrupted.

Cameron pushed and the baby slid out of her. House looked at his child. And a look of confusing rested on his face.

"Allison, our daughter has a penis," he said.

Cameron's head jolted up. "What?!"

"Where you doing your crack again?"

"Wait. We have a boy?" Cameron asked. "We only planned out names for a girl."

House chuckled. "It's not the end of the world, Allison. For example, we planned the name Michelle, but we can change it to Michael."

Cameron grimaced. "I'm not naming my child Michael."

A nurse came back in with the clean baby boy, and handed him to the doctor. Dr. Hamburg turned to the group and asked, "I never told you my original ultrasound was wrong?"

"Uh, no, you failed to mention that," House said sarcastically.

The doctor shrugged and handed the baby over to Cameron. "Allison, meet your new son."

Cameron gently grabbed the baby and placed him in her arms. Tears formed in her eyes as she looked at the baby. "Greg, you need to see him! He's perfect."

House rolled his eyes. "I'll wait until he's in the room with the babysitters."

Cameron looked up at House. "Greg, you are coming over here to look at your son. You are going to hold him, you are going to melt that stupid goddamned façade and love this boy. Now get your ass over here."

House stared at Cameron for a few moments before sighing and limping over. He looked down at the baby. And felt nothing. It was just another baby overpopulating the planet. He was against children of any kind. He didn't even like children.

Then Cameron looked up at him. "Greg, put down your cane," she said softly.

"Why?"

"Because you're going to hold him."

"I don't think—"

"You're doing it."

"Ok!" He put down his cane and prepared to hold this child that was apparently his. He wasn't so sure…Oh, who was he kidding; Cameron was like his little puppy, following him with that silly look of love in her eyes all the time.

He took the baby that was offered to him and tried to hold him correctly. House sighed and looked down at the baby. His eyes were open and just staring at House. House just stared back. All right. He could handle this. This kid was like him. Except for the gray eyes, but he knew that would go away.

"Samuel," Cameron said.

House looked up at her. "My name is Greg. Are you still on your pain meds?"

"I meant for the baby. He looks like a Sam, doesn't he?"

House looked back down at the baby. "How do you feel about being called Sam?"

The baby looked at him and gave a smile. House knew the baby just had gas, but it worked.

"Sammy it is," House said. "Hey, we can say we named him after Sammy Davis, Jr."

Cameron smiled. "Fine by me."


End file.
